Triángulo amoroso
by AsagiriMM
Summary: Bakugo y Deku comienzan una relación, pero puede que esto sea doloroso para otros... y para ellos mismos? Todoroki tomará una decisión que podría afectar a todos. Advertencia: lemon, hard, chicoxchico, yaoi, BL. Parejas: BakuDeku, KiriBaku, TodoDeku. Rating 18! CONTENIDO ADULTO. NO MENORES.
1. No quiero oirlo

Oyó un fuerte ruido en la habitación de al lado que lo despertó. Miró su celular: 20:30hs? Había estado entrenando desde temprano todo el día y cuando llegó a su habitación se quedó dormido inmediatamente después de recostarse en la cama para descansar. Oyó un ruido nuevamente. Solo pudo atinar a ir rápido hacia la puerta, con la intención de asomarse al pasillo para ver que pasaba.

¿Bakugo, a esa hora? Era imposible. - Bakugo duerme temprano... - pensó.

Al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta, llegó a oír voces.

\- Shhh, ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan ruidoso, maldito Deku?! -

\- Kacchan... le prometí a Todoroki que estudiaríamos hasta tarde hoy y yo - fue interrumpido con un beso. Luego de un momento la cara de Deku se puse toda roja. Se separaron violentamente para respirar. - ¡Kacchan! - dijo tras un gran suspiro.

\- Estamos haciendo ruido, nos descubrirán. - dijo seriamente el explosivo - Entremos a mi habitación. - Tras decir esto giró la perilla de la puerta aun abrazando a Deku, quien estaba de espaldas a la misma.

Kirishima ahora escuchaba a Deku cayendo al suelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Nunca había prestado demasiada atención, pero ese día, en ESE momento se escuchaba de manera muy inusual TODO lo que sucedía en el habitación de Bakugo.

\- Repítelo, maldito... - dijo sonriendo de costado mientras se acostaba lentamente sobre Deku. - Repite lo que dijiste hace un rato.

\- M-m-m-me... Kacchan, yo...

\- ¡Solo dilo, maldita sea! - dijo gritando bajito, impacientemente.

\- Me gustas... siempre me gustast... - fue nuevamente interrumpido con otro beso. Esta vez, aun mas intenso, aún mas húmedo. Su cabeza estaba por terminar de caer completamente al suelo por la intensidad con la cual Bakugo lo besaba, así que lo tomó por el cuello en un simple reflejo.

Bakugo se encendió aun mas al sentir a Deku aferrarse a su cuerpo e inmediatamente se levantó con su pequeño amante en brazos.

\- Vamos. - solo dijo y lanzó al pequeño bruscamente a la cama.

El rostro de Deku estaba que ardía y era 100% consciente de ello, por lo que atinó a taparse con los brazos pero Bakugo enseguida se le vino encima, lo tomó por las muñecas y al hacerlas a cada una a los lados introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Al principio se sintió asustado, pero al sentir el calor del cuerpo que estaba sobre él, sintió cómo se aflojaba la fuerza que hacía con las manos. Ambos comenzaron a relajarse en ese beso apasionado y su manos comenzaron a ir a otras partes.

Bakugo sintió como Deku deslizó las manos en su espalda, por debajo de la ropa. Eso lo hizo perder la cabeza, pero no quería asustar al maldito llorón y que saliera corriendo de la habitación. Separó su boca y la llevó al cuello de Deku. Comenzó dando profundos besos, que luego se transformaron en mordidas. El de abajo lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentir fuertes dientes en su piel, pero aun así, no le pidió a su compañero que parase.

Al otro lado de la pared, un pelirrojo escuchaba casi todo de manera atónita. No podía creerlo. No... no estaba seguro si era cierto lo que oía. No, no, no... ¿cómo podía ser verdad? ¿En serio estaba oyendo al joven que tanto admiraba... que tanto anhelaba... con alguien mas? Hasta el momento no había confesado sus sentimientos porque era consciente de que había cultivado con el explosivo una increíble amistad, llena de compañerismo y lealtad. No quería arruinarlo, así que decidió callar lo que su corazón quería gritar desde que lo conoció.

Deku lanzó otro gemido, esta vez aún mas fuerte, cuando su amante le quitó toda la ropa desde la cintura para abajo. Se puso las manos entre las piernas queriendo tapar su evidente excitación, pero se encontró pegado a su rostro a un levemente sonrojado Bakugo, que respiraba de manera pesada y sensual. Esto solo hizo que su cuerpo terminara de aflojarse por completo y se entregó totalmente  
a lo que las manos de su amante decidieran hacerle.

Había colocado las manos en la parte de los hombros de la playera de Bakugo y en el calor del momento pegó un tirón que hizo que el torso del rubio quedara al desnudo.

\- Estamos a mano ahora, maldito. - rió Bakugo ante el repentino tirón de su ropa.

\- Ka... kacchan... - Deku tocó el cabello de Bakugo. -¿N-no... no estamos... yendo muy rápido?

\- No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras - dijo malhumorado - pero si no me pides que pare no pienso parar. - Al decir esto ultimo bajó las manos a la entre pierna del pequeño. Deku lanzó un gemido extremadamente fuerte cuando esto sucedió.

Kirishima, al otro lado, abrió los ojos como platos: iba a pasar. Realmente estaba por escucharlos como tenían sexo por primera vez. No, no, no, no podía permitirlo, ¿qué pasaría si Bakugo y Midoriya cruzaban esa línea? ¿Qué haría con esos sentimientos? Abrió sin reparo la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la continua. No sabía qué haría al abrir, pero definitivamente tenía que hacer algo.

El ruido alertó a los amantes y enseguida pararon. Una vez que puso un pie en el pasillo, Kirishima se topó con unos ojos llenos de shock y dolor.

Todoroki estaba parado en la puerta, mudo, atonito. Kirishima no precisaba ninguna explicacion, resultaba obvio que esa persona estaba pasando por su mismo dolor. En ese momento se oyen ruidos dentro de la habitacion a la cual pretendia entrar.

\- Ka... kacchan, escuché algo afuera.

Bakugo chistó enfadado poniéndose su ropa nuevamente. Iba a matar a quien fuera que los habia interrumpido.

Kirishima previó esto último y tomó de la mano a Todoroki, estirándolo a su habitación para que no los descubrieran.

\- EEEH!? - Bakugo no vio absolutamente nada en el pasillo. - Tsk, qué demonios fue todo eso? - finalizó cerrando la puerta.

Todoroki estaba realmente sorprendido. Esbosó a decir algo, pero el pelirojo le hizo el gesto con el dedo para que guardara silencio. En ese momento se percató de que escuchaba casi todo lo que en la habitación de junto decian los amantes. "¿Kirishima estuvo oyendo todo este tiempo?" se planteó.

\- Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó Deku.

\- No lo sé, pero seré mas cuidadoso. Me dijiste que le prometiste a ese bastardo mitad y mitad que iban a estudiar juntos. Ve.

\- ... yo...

\- Tsk. Solo ve - Bakugo se acercó y lo beso en la frente - No te preocupes que esto no se va a quedar asi. Además, quiero ser cauteloso. Solo ve antes de que me arrepienta.

Se escuchó claramente cómo Deku salía con prisa. Bakugo se acostó a dormir y no tomó mucho tiempo en oírse sus ronquidos.

\- Todoroki, ¿estás bien?

\- No.

\- Mañana te busco y hablaremos de esto. - dijo preocupadamente Kirishima al mismo tiempo que apoyaba de manera delicada su mano en uno de los hombros de Todoroki - ahora solo concéntrate en los estudios. Ve porque Midoriya no va a encontrarte en tu habitación y puede parecerle raro, siempre eres muy puntual.

El joven mitad y mitad estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que casi no oye lo que Kirishima le dijo. Solo logró asentir y partió camino a estudiar.

Una vez seguro que Deku y Todoroki ya no estaban, el pelirojo se sentó a pensar y tomó su telefono celular. Mando un mensaje y en unos segundos le respondieron.

Tras tomar un abultado abrigo, salió.

* * *

Una chica muy guapa de piel rosa se encontraba bebiendo unas malteadas en una confitería muy _chic_ con otros dos muchachos.

Los tres se reían sonoramente y de vez en cuando se volteaban, como si esperaran a alguien.

Un chico rubio fue el ultimo en voltearse a ver. - ¡Hasta que te apareciste, Kirishima! - exclamó al ver a su amigo finalmente arribar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - dijo Kirishima con media sonrisa y sentándose. - Perdón si los hice esperar mucho... quería hablar de algo importante con ustedes tres, pero fuera de los dormitorios, para no levantar rumores innecesarios...

Sero y Mina se miraron extrañados, Kaminari no dejó de mirar a su amigo por lo extraña que le parecía su seria expresión.

\- Parece algo serio - dijo Sero acercando su silla a la mesita - Cuéntanos.

A Kirishima le tomó mas tiempo del que pensaba pronunciar las palabras que tenía en mente para contarles lo sucedido a sus amigos. La verdad es que no les había expresado sus sentimientos por Bakugo a ninguno, pero sabía que todos ellos estaban al tanto. Eran excelentes compañeros y se entendían sin necesidad de decir explícitamente las cosas.

Al finalizar, Kirishima levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos. Había estado mirando la malteada que había ordenado todo el tiempo de su relato. Ni siquiera la había tocado, solo miró cómo se derretía poco a poco, tal como lo hacía su corazón al decir todo lo que tenía para decir.

En el momento de finalizar, se hizo un momento de silencio terriblemente incómodo.

\- Chicos... digan algo, por favor.

\- Es que... - Sero intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Mina, casi a los gritos.

\- Kirishima, ¡¿por qué diablos te quedaste escuchando?! - le gritó la chica rosa.

\- Si, hermano, ¿que pasa contigo? ¿Eres masoquista o qué? - dijo Kaminari con cara de preocupación.

\- Chicos, están siendo demasiado duros con Kirishima...

\- La verdad es que no pude moverme. En el momento es que comencé a escucharlos hablar pensé que era todo muy raro y simplemente me quedé tratando de descifrar la situación, pero de un instante al otro Midoriya comenzó a gemir de placer y yo no pude... - al decir esto, se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos como si quisiera evitar llorar; sus amigos permanecían mudos ante su relato - ... les juro que intenté no oírlos, no quería, lo último que quería en la vida era oír a alguien mas en los brazos de Bakugo.

Sero acercó su silla a la de su amigo afligido y apoyó una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo.

\- Dijiste que al salir te encontraste a Todoroki y lo arrastraste a tu habitación así guardaba silencio... - a Sero realmente no se le ocurría que decir ante esta situación, así que intentó desviar un poco el tema - ¿no crees que tal vez deberías hablar con él?

\- ¿De qué le serviría hablar con Todoroki? - protestó Kaminari - El tipo está super enamorado de Midoriya desde, no lo sé, SIEMPRE, y debe estar aún mas destrozado que Kirishima.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo puede ser que los únicos que no se den cuenta de estas cosas siempre sean las personas involucradas, lol. - llegó a decir Mina en tono burlón antes que Sero la fulminara con su mirada.

\- DE TODAS FORMAS - dijo Sero en voz alta para tapar las estupideces que decían los otros dos - deberíamos ver cómo está Todoroki. Sé que no tenemos tanta relación con él pero sigue siendo uno de nuestros compañeros.

\- Mmm, bueno, de todas formas también está involucrado - pensó en voz alta el rubio - Espera, espera, espera... ¿cómo que _deberíamos_?

\- ¿Pensabas dejar que Kirishima fuese solo? - una vez más fulminaba con su mirada.

\- No, no, ya que.

\- Chicos, no sé qué tan buena idea sea, Todoroki es un chico super reservado - Mina estaba preocupada por algo real - tal vez no quiera saber nada de hablar con nosotros.

\- Va a hablar con nosotros, después de todo con quien más habla es con Midoriya y dudo mucho que se siente a comentarle que lo oyó... bueno, en la habitación de Bakugo. - trató de explicar Sero con el mayor de los tactos.

\- Kirishima, ¿tu qué piensas? - el rubio lo miró esperando respuesta.

\- ... Me gustaría por lo menos ver cómo está. Es cierto que de pronto no puede hablar de algo muy doloroso con nadie, así que no creo que se ofenda...

\- Bien, ¡está decidido! - Mina se paró para tomar su abrigo pero fue interrumpida cuando Kaminari la tomó del brazo.

\- Oye, ¿no viste la hora que es? Tenemos que regresar a los dormitorios o Aizawa sensei nos va a partir la madre. - explicó el rubio - Ademas, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Kiri? Todoroki estaba por estudiar hasta tarde con Midoriya.

\- Oh, cierto... ¿qué hacemos entonces? Mañana tenemos clases. No vamos a poder hablar con él.

\- Mañana es viernes - dijo Sero cruzando los brazos - así que tendremos más tiempo para hablar tranquilos por la noche. Luego de clases es muy arriesgado porque Midoriya siempre está cerca hablando de las cosas que aprendimos y blabla.

\- Le dije a Todoroki que luego iba a buscarlo para hablar, así que él debe estar esperando ese momento, si es que me escuchó cuando se lo dije. - Kirishima recordó el triste rostro de Todoroki - Simplemente le mandaré un texto y le diré que nos encontremos en la puerta de entrada de los dormitorios por la noche.

\- Suena bien, en ese horario Midoriya seguro terminó de revolotear a su lado. - dijo Kaminari. - Vámonos, ya es tarde.

La confitería no estaba lejos de su destino, convenientemente. Kaminari le ofreció a Kirishima cambiar de habitaciones al llegar, pero al encontrarse dormido Bakugo, no creyó tener problemas por el resto de la noche.

\- Además, todos los días salgo al mismo tiempo que Bakugo y caminamos juntos a clases. Si no estoy le va a resultar extraño, aunque... - pausó un momento - Aunque no sé con qué cara podré mirarlo mañana.

\- Cualquier cosa me envías un texto y voy corriendo a buscarte. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, para que Aizawa te parta la madre, ¿verdad? - le recordó Sero. - Mejor tratemos todo con normalidad hasta mañana por la noche, ¿ya?

Todos asintieron y se separaron al llegar a la puerta de entrada. Kirishima no tenía apetito para nada, así que solo se dió un baño y se acostó a dormir.

\- Espero no oírlos en mis sueños... - sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse del sueño y el estrés - No quiero oírlo.


	2. La charla

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía frente suyo, pero le resultaba imposible. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba inerte, menos un murmullo que le parecía más que tierno, pero que en su estado de ánimo lo oía super distante.

— Todoroki — sintió que le tocaban el hombro — ¿estás escuchando?

Tenía uno par de ojos verdes muy cerca de su rostro. ¿Realmente había estado tan distraído?

— Perdón, Midoriya... la verdad es que no me siento muy bien hoy, después de todo. — No se le ocurrió otra cosa para decir, porque era la verdad. Al decir esto, se alejó para lavarse un poco la cara y luego tomó una toalla secándose y regresando al lado de su amigo, pero esta vez tomando distancia.

A Midoriya le resultó super extraño. Todoroki era reservado y serio, pero en verdad su rostro delataba que estaba pasando por algún tipo de dolor o incomodidad. No estaba seguro en preguntar, pero pensó que ya había suficiente confianza entre ellos y sólo lo hizo.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Te cayó pesada la cena? — lo miró curiosamente — Si te sientes mal deberías ir a ver a _Recovery girl_ lo antes posible, sino puede afectar tus clases y... - se dió cuenta que tal vez estaba hablando de mas. - ¡Lo siento! En verdad soné muy entrometido. Solo me preocupé.

Todoroki miró con tristeza a Midoriya y éste último lo notó enseguida. Sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo al ver esos ojos de diferente color. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Eh... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, Todoroki?

— ¿Algo, dices...? — desvió la mirada — Tal vez otro día. Hay algo que debo hacer primero pero, — recordó que Kirishima tenía la intención de hablar con él tras "el incidente" — pero te prometo que voy a decírtelo, Midoriya.

Al chico de cabellos verdes le resultó la conversación mas extraña a incómoda que había tenido en la vida. Hablar con Bakugo ya era casi imposible, pero esto... estaba bien raro. Como claramente no iban a seguir estudiando, le pareció prudente simplemente marcharse y comenzó a juntar sus cosas para meterlas en su bolso.

En ese mismo momento, sin darse cuenta por lo rápido que fué, pudo sentir una caliente respiración cerca. Todoroki se había inclinado hacia su rostro, pero no era solo su cara, sino que había apoyado una mano en el pequeño _kotatsu _parainclinarse aún más, como si quisiera... ¿acorralarlo?

— Midoriya... gracias por preocuparte. — al pronunciar estas palabras solo volvió a sentarse como si nada en su lugar.

— P-p-por... nada. — ¡¿Por qué Todoroki se le habia puesto tan cerca?! Podría jurar que por unos segundos sintió sus pestañas rozar las suyas. Tomó todas sus cosas super rápido y se levantó muy de golpe. — ¡BUENO, YA ME VOY! — dijo nerviosamente — ¡E-e-espero que te mejores para mañana, Todoroki! ¡Adiós!

Al decir esto, sólo dio un portazo sin pensar y salió corriendo de la habitación. Salió tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo diablos llegó a la suya. Tras cerrar a sus espaldas la puerta de entrada, trató de recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué había sido eso? Fue al lavabo para mojarse la cara y de casualidad se miró al espejo. ¿Estaba sonrojado?

Se apretó la remera en la parte de su pecho y se encogió en el piso. ¿Estaba confundido? Todoroki tenía una expresión que él jamás había visto.

Hizo silencio mental unos segundos. Miró su celular.

— Kacchan ya debe estar dormido... debería hacer lo mismo.

Decidió no pensar más y con el móvil en la mano se acurrucó entre sus sábanas.

* * *

Midoriya había salido corriendo nerviosamente de la habitación. Él no quería asustarlo, pero se percató que había provocado en él una reacción que no había visto antes. Salió de allí nervioso y **sonrojado. **

Le pareció ver un rayo de esperanza en lo que de un momento a otro había decidido a hacer.

Pero primero debía tener esa charla con la otra persona involucrada en todo esto... esperaría. Limpió todo y una vez que el _tatami _estuvo despejado, abrió su futón para dormir.

Sonó una molesta alarma bien temprano. Se estiró en la cama y rozó con la mano su móvil. Lo tomó para revisarlo y esbozó una sonrisa de lado tras leerlo.

— "Buenos días (｡ ﹏ ｡)" — decía tiernamente el mensaje.

— Pff... ¿qué demonios es esa cara? — rió burlonamente pero feliz. — "Buenos días. Tenemos algo pendiente hoy a la noche." — escribió en respuesta.

Midoriya al recibir este mensaje se levantó de la cama como si le hubieran clavado algo. Tenía sonrojadas hasta las orejas, pero aun así sonreía. En verdad le gustaba Bakugo. Estaba muy feliz porque sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

— Aunque estamos yendo un poco... ¿rápido? — al decir esa última palabra recordó lo que en _ese_ encuentro le dijo. "No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras... pero si no me dices que pare no pienso parar". Midoriya se sintió seguro y acorralado al mismo tiempo. — Uwaaa no tengo con quién hablar de estooooo — dijo lavándose el rostro. Al hacer eso recordó lo que había sentido luego de ver a Todoroki la noche anterior, pero se incomodó y sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados para olvidar.

Nuevamente miró su teléfono.

—Uwaaa ¡me distraje! — se cambió en unos segundos y tomó su mochila. — ¡Debo salir!

* * *

La clase pasó sin pena ni gloria. Aunque a algunos les pareció eterno, fue bastante rápido luego de las prácticas físicas. Parecía a propósito que todo el entrenamiento físico lo hacían antes del fin de semana.

Kirishima estaba super atento a los movimientos de Midoriya. Como era de esperarse, estaba con su "squad" de siempre: Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki. Siempre estaban los cuatro juntos. Eran un grupo que a todo el resto les parecía extraño. Por suerte pudieron prever el día en base a estos comportamientos.

— ¿Qué miras tanto, cabeza de pincho? — le gritaron cerca.

— Aaah jaja, ¡Bakugo! Nada, yo solo... pensaba que son realmente raros — dijo Kirishima mirando al grupo desde lejos.

— Tsk. Nerds. — chistó Bakugo mirándolos. Realmente hacía un perfecto papel fingiendo que no le importaba para nada el chico de cabello verde. Era hasta casi convincente que le molestaba, incluso. Pero sus amigos ya sabían la verdad...

— ¡Oigan, ya terminó la semana! — dijo Ashido muy feliz. — Deberíamos ir a algún lado, ¿qué les parece? Bakugo, podemos ir a ese lugar de comida picante, ¿no?

— Muéranse, puedo ir solo. — eso en el idioma de Bakugo significaba que sí.

— ¡Genial, nos vemos a las 20hs! — saludó la chica rosa mientras se iba con Kaminari y Sero.

Kirishima siguió a Bakugo, después de todo vivían en el mismo pasillo. Trató de actuar lo más normal posible, ya tendría tiempo para melodramas una vez que hablara con Todoroki.

— ¿No es genial? Al fin iremos al lugar que querías a comer esa comida picante que tanto te gusta.

— Tsk. Olvidé que esta noche tengo algo que hacer ... — chistó recordando que tenía que enseñarle un par de cosas aun a su nuevo novio.

Kirishima abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida fue interrumpido por su amigo.

— Oye. — le dijo al pelirojo para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra — Anoche... ¿no oíste nada raro en el pasillo?

— Eeeh... ¿raro? — esa pregunta realmente lo comprometía, no solía mentirle a Bakugo por nada del mundo. — ¿raro? Eh... jeje... no lo sé.

— ¡NO ES TAN DIFICIL! ¿SI O NO?

— Yaaa, no te enfades Bakugo, pero lo único que escuché fueron tus ronquidos — había pasado en verdad, así que no le costó nada decirlo — Fue muy chistoso, pero no quería mencionarlo — dijo lanzando una pequeña risa muy franca.

— ¡¿EEEH?! — nunca roncaba, no lo podía creer y se enojó tanto que olvidó completamente lo que le estaba preguntando al pelirrojo.

— Jaja... ya, olvídalo. Vamos a prepararnos para salir. Cenaremos temprano, seguro puedes... hacer eso que tienes planeado mas tarde, ¿verdad? - Kirishima intentó acorralar de nervios a Bakugo.

— Mmm... si. La verdad es que mas tarde me resulta mejor. — El pelirrojo no se esperaba esa respuesta. En verdad no había forma de hacer que desistiera con nerviosismo. Tenía un temple de acero y era de esperarse con el carácter que tenía. Realmente muy masculino.

— Yaaa, ¿no me vas a contar? — lo miró actuando como siempre — ¿eso que tienes que hacer, es un secreto?

Bakugo pensó por un segundo antes de responder.

— Por ahora es un secreto. Ya te lo diré. Primero tengo que consultarlo.

Kirishima sabía que Bakugo era un joven hombre de pocas palabras. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba gritando y maldiciendo, pero cuando hablaba con seriedad él lo respetaba, por lo cual ya no le iba a preguntar sobre el asunto. Era mejor hablar de trivialidades.

— Voy a ponerme mis nuevas crocs esta noche.

— NO TE ATREVAS, MALDITO.

* * *

En un moderno restaurante con letras coreanas en la entrada, Sero, Ashido y Kaminari esperaban a que sus dos amigos faltantes aparecieran. Al verlos entrar Mina se paró por un momento y les indicó con el brazo donde estaban.

Se sentaron, cenaron como siempre hacían una vez por mes. La comida de Bakugo era _Onnuriye Donkatsu_ y la comía como si nada. Kaminari quiso demostrar que él también podía y casi termina desmayado. Ashido pidió un delicioso _Jajangmyeon _ y Sero ordenó_ Bulgogi . _

— Tu comida era muy picante, Bakugoooo — se quejó el rubio.

— ¡Ja! Yo esperaba que fuera bastante mas picante. Eres blando, Kaminari. — se mofó de su amigo. — La comida japonesa picante es mejor.

— A mi me gustó, pero no era picante mi plato. — agregó Sero.

Kirishima observaba callado pero sonriendo lo lindo que era su grupo de amigos. Tal vez tragarse sus sentimientos había sido mejor después de todo. Ahora sólo quedaba aclarar un par de cosas con Todoroki y el asunto estaría terminado. Bakugo parecía querer contarles en cualquier momento que se encontraba de manera oficial en una relación con su amigo de la infancia y era más que lógico... después de todo ellos eran sus amigos.

Disfrutó de la caminata con el grupo y luego vió que Bakugo se separaba camino a su habitación.

— Oye, Kirishima, ¿no vienes? — le dijo al ver que no lo seguía, como sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra era de suponer que irían para el mismo lado.

— Yo también tengo algo que hacer ahora. — aclaró rápidamente — Quería pedirle unos comics a Kaminari, así que voy para su habitación. Seguramente pase la noche allí, quiero aprovechar que mañana no hay clases.

— Tsk. Luego te vas quejando de que duermes toda la tarde. — Bakugo le respondió normalmente — ¡Yo no te voy a despertar, cabeza de pincho!

Al darse la vuelta, Bakugo ya estaba sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. A Kirishima le dolió muchísimo esto, porque sabía que eso significaba solo una cosa: iba a ver a Midoriya.

A pesar de ver esa escena, él ya le había enviado un texto a Todoroki para encontrarse con él fuera de los dormitorios. Sus amigos lo acompañarían. No estaba solo en esto y quería demostrarle a Todoroki que él tampoco debía sentirse sólo, por lo cual salió en seguida a su encuentro.

El chico de cabellos blancos y rojos esperaba con una campera abultada color azul oscuro en la puerta de los dormitorios. Le pareció raro ver a Ashido, Sero y Kaminari llegar junto a Kirishima. Luego de analizarlo por unos segundos entendió que era lógico que estuvieran todos allí. Bakugo tenía un carácter del demonio, pero en la privacidad era adorable. Naturalmente tendría muchos amigos que se preocuparían por él. Como Kirishima vivía pegado a él, éste era solo el "efecto colateral": tener a todo el grupo presente cuando a uno le sucedía algo.

— Debo ser sincero, siento algo de envidia de que tengas tantos amigos. — dijo Todoroki sin expresión alguna.

— Vamos a otro lado a hablar. — sugirió Sero — cerca hay un parque y no hay policías cerca. — Aclaró esto refiriéndose a que la policía podía correrlos al ver que era menores y estaban sin adultos a altas horas de la noche.

El parque estaba cerca, Ashido y Kaminari se acomodaron en unos columpios. Sero se colocó contra el caño que los sostenía y Kirishima se sentó en el piso, cerca de Todoroki que curiosamente eligió para sentarse un caballito de parque.

— ¿De qué querían hablar?

— ¿Cómo DE QUE? — se sorprendió Kaminari.

— Kirishima ya nos contó todo, no hace falta ocultarlo. — trató Ashido de hacer entrar en confianza a un distante Todoroki — Solo queríamos hacerte saber que no tienes por qué pasar esto solo.

— O sea que me van a ayudar.

— Si hablar te es de ayuda... — dijo Sero de manera extraña. Le pareció que Todoroki iba a decir algo raro en cualquier momento.

Se hizo un silencio extraño. Todos en el grupo se miraron entre sí, menos el chico subido al caballito, que nada serio parecía subido a eso, pero tenía mucha determinación en lo que estaba por decir.

— Ayúdenme a separarlo. — sentenció sin titubear.

— ¡¿QUÉ!? — les tomó a todos menos de un segundo exclamar.

— Explícate por favor, Todoroki y más de vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque estamos hablando de nuestros amigos. — Amenazó Kaminari sin ocultar su enfado.

— Quiero separarlos. Estoy enamorado de Midoriya, ustedes los saben y Kirishima siente lo mismo por Bakugo. Ayúdenme a separarlos.

— De ninguna manera. — dijo Sero extendiendo sus manos con preocupación — Todoroki, pensé que serías mucho mas sensato respecto a esto.

— Puede que no me guste, pero yo quiero la felicidad de Bakugo. — dijo seriamente Kirishima —No me importa si no es conmigo.

— Nosotros decidimos que apoyaríamos y respetaríamos la decisión de nuestros amigos. Los queremos y no vamos a cambiar de opinión. — dijo Ashido apoyando la explicación de los demás.

— ¿Y no quieren a Kirishima?

— ... ¿qué? — exclamaron todos, el pelirrojo incluído.

— Que si quieren a Kirishima. ¿No quieren su felicidad también? ¿No ven que está sufriendo? — las palabras de Todoroki herían a esos tres — Ustedes conocen a Bakugo mejor que nadie. Saben que lo que lo une a Midoriya es solo el pasado y nada más. Sé que los sentimientos de Midoriya son reales, pero sospecho que son pura admiración y nostalgia mas que amor. Y podría jurar que Bakugo solo quiere monopolizar a Midoriya para satisfacer sus inseguridades.

— Oye, ten cuidado. — advirtió seriamente Kirishima.

— Lo podría repetir cientos de veces. Yo estoy enamorado y tú también. También merecemos ser felices y eso lo aprendí de Midoriya. — Todoroki recordó cuando el chico de pelo verde le dio ánimos para utilizar su lado de fuego. — Yo voy a ser feliz a su lado. Si no me quiere ayudar, me da igual. Yo voy a separarlos.

Intentaron convencer a Todoroki alrededor de cuarenta minutos más, pero no hubo caso. Él estaba decidido. Regresaron todos juntos, pero el joven bicolor caminaba mucho mas adelante que ellos.

El poco tiempo que les tomó caminar del parque a los dormitorios fue suficiente para que todos los demás se pusieran a pensar en aquellas fuertes palabras. ¿Estaba bien lo que habían decidido? ¿Bakugo realmente amaba a Midoriya? Realmente no lo aparentaba. De hecho, su relación parecía un constante _bullying_, en parte porque Midoriya lo permitía pero Bakugo era realmente tremendo.

Cuando les tocó separarse para ir cada uno a su cuarto, Todoroki se volteó hacia el grupo.

— Son buenas personas, todos ustedes... yo no sé si lo soy. Pero sé que lo que siento es real. Prometo que no voy a lastimar a nadie, si eso pasara, yo... desistiré. — al terminar esa frase dio la vuelta y se fue.

Nadie iba a intentar detenerlo. Tal vez no estaban de acuerdo, pero la vida era muy corta como para no intentar alcanzar lo que uno quiere. Eso como futuros héroes lo sabían muy bien.

Kirishima fue camino a su habitación y antes de entrar se paró unos segundos ante la puerta de Bakugo. ¿Había finalmente sucedido?

Apretó los puños y entró a su habitación.


	3. Casi

Bakugo se despidió de sus amigos y enseguida tomó su móvil para enviar un texto.

ー "¿Vienes o no?" ー así de simple fue su mensaje para su pareja.

Deku estaba en su habitación esperando pacientemente. Había tomado un baño y Uraraka le había prestado, sin hacer muchas preguntas, una crema perfumada para oler bien esa noche.

Bakugo le había dicho que saldría con su grupo pero de todas formas quería verlo luego.

Sonó el móvil. ¡Al fin! Lo tomó rapidamente en sus manos y leyó con ternura el texto de su… ¿novio?

Al pensar en esto se sonrojó completamente. Estaba nervioso desde antes, pero ahora lo estaba aún mas. ¿Esa sería LA NOCHE?

Salió de la habitación con nerviosismo y entusiasmo, llevando consigo un pequeño bolsito.

Fue lo más sigiloso posible, sabía que Bakugo aun no le había contado a nadie sobre ellos, por lo que no quería que Kirishima, quien vivía al lado, lo viera entrar a la habitación.

Sin siquiera tocar, la puerta hacia donde iba se abrió y vio al muchacho.

ー No te precupes, Kirishima salió. ー le explicó para que se quedara tranquilo ー De todos modos, apresúrate y entra de una vez.

ー ¡S-sí! ー entró como una bala y dejó su bolso en un lugar que no estorbara al paso.

ー Já, ¿vas de campamento? ーrió por lo que Midoriya traía consigo.

ー Es… solo una muda de ropa… ー atinó a explicar tímidamente. ー Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el _restaurant_ coreano? ¿comiste el plato que te gusta?

ー Como era de esperarse, es mejor el picante japonés en la comida. ー dijo sentándose en la cama ー Por cierto… estás muy lejos, maldita sea. ¿Estás evitándome? ー protestó.

ー ¿…lejos? Em… no, no, no te estoy evitando, sólo… ー agachó la mirada ante la pregunta de Bakugo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas ー En verdad estoy nervioso.

Bakugo sintió un flechazo por dentro, le pareció adorable ver a Midoriya así de indefenso ante sus palabras. Amaba humillarlo, ver sus lágrimas y definitivamente estaba emocionado con todo lo que esa noche planeaba hacerle.

Apenas terminó su ridícula explicación, Bakugo se le vino encima a su presa.

Dejó su rostro extremadamente cerca, sus narices se tocaban peligrosamente. Midoriya ya había comenzado a lloriquear, podía verlo en sus ojos. Algo de eso lo excitaba extrañamente. Quería arrancarle la ropa y arruinarlo, pero si no se contenía, su pareja en verdad lloraría. Tenía que lograr que él se le entregara completamente en ese mismo instante.

Lo besó profundamente y comenzó a sentir como los hombros de Midoriya de aflojaban de a poco. Fue entonces cuando cortó de golpe el beso y lo miro de manera intensa al de abajo.

ー Vamos a la cama. Hace frío en el suelo. ー cuando Bakugo vió que Midoriya asintió con la cabeza lo levantó en sus fuertes brazos, colocándolo suavemente en la cama.

Cuando Midoriya sintó el peso de Bakugo encima suyo enseguida tomó en sus manos la frazada para taparlos a ambos. Esa noche en verdad hacía frío, pero pronto iban a estar… ¿sin ropa? Pensando esto se sonrojó hasta la frente.

Bakugo se recostó sobre él, comenzó a besarlo en la boca, en el cuello, en el rostro hasta las orejas. Era lo más suave posible en sus caricias y Midoriya iba aflojando con confianza sus nervios.

Igual que la vez anterior, el chico cabello verde metió las manos debajo de la remera de su amante, deslizándolas lentamente. Bakugo reaccionó a ese tacto y mordió el hombro izquierdo de Midoriya por encima de la ropa. Este último soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo que abrazó al musculoso haciéndole entender que podía continuar apesar del dolor.

Fue entonces que Bakugo se arrodilló para quitarse la remera y dejar su torso al descubierto.

ー Deku…

Midoriya tenía las manos de manera provocativa en su estómago, levantando levemente su ropa para mostrar poquísimo de su piel.

Bakugo le levantó la ropa de manera impaciente y dejó a Midoriya con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza. Tras hacer esto apoyó su torso desnudo sobre el otro.

ー Kacchan… ー gimió viendo cómo le envolvía un pezón con la lengua. La saliva caliente lo excitaba, no veía la hora de seguir adelante.

Bakugo le puso una mano en el cuello para intensificar sus besos y le metió la otra mano en el pantalón, haciéndolo gemir aun con la boca ocupada. Lo estaba tocando por encima de la ropa interior aun, pero comenzó a mojarse pronto.

Bakugo rió de costado al sentir como Midoriya se mojaba y lo dejó sin ropa por completo de un solo tirón.

El pequeño arqueó la espalda, con las manos aun atrapadas en su propia ropa, al sentir la boca de Bakugo en su entre pierna.

Se sentía mareado, pero logró soltarse y tomó entre sus manos el cabello claro de su amante que aun estaba abajo dándole placer.

Sintió que estaba por venirse, así que se sentó de golpe quedando cara a cara con Bakugo que estaba muy sonrojado y respiraba agitado.

ー N-no es justo… Kacchan, tu aún… tienes ropa puesta.

Bakugo rió. ー ¿Y qué harás al respecto, Deku? ー desafió al pequeño.

Midoriya se acercó con las manos extendidas y temblando, como para intentar quitarle lo demás, pero solo llegó a tocarlas y se sonrojó hasta la nuca. Sintió como sus manos se detuvieron como estatua sobre la cremallera del otro y ya no se pudo mover de la ansiedad.

Bakugo solo chistó emocionado al verlo así y se quitó absolutamente todo.

Su miembro estaba al descubierto ahora, era enorme y estaba hinchado y venoso. Midoriya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; su punta estaba colorada y brillante de lo mojada que estaba.

ー No lo parece pero… ー diciendo esto lo tomó por el rostro ー aún falta lubricar un poco aquí, Deku…

Como si fuera una pluma se inclinó ante las palabras de Bakugo hacia su entre pierna, tomó su pene e intentó meterlo en su boca. Se sentía muy excitado incluso solo haciendo eso. Sabía que su cara estaba roja y llena de lágrimas y ésto a Bakugo lo volví loco por más. Este último puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Midoriya, empujando aún mas su pene dentro de su húmeda cavidad.

La vista de Bakugo era hermosa: Deku en su pene, inclinado con sus nalgas levantadas por su arqueada espalda. La posición de rodillas de él no podía ser mejor… pero anhelaba más.

Quitó bruscamente al chico de su entre pierna y en un parpadeo lo giró para dejar entre sus ojos la virgen entrada que deseaba poseer.

Introdujo la lengua sin preguntar y Midoriya se estremeció por la extrañez que le causó tanto placer. Una vez que estuvo todo muy mojado intentó introducir un dedo de a poco.

ー Aaaah, Kacchan… duele…

ー Tsk. Aguanta un poco mas… ー esbosó tratando de abrir un poco la pequeña entrada.

Cuando un dedo entero entró, dejó caer sobre éste un hilo de saliva y comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera. Los movimientos eran calmos y suaves, muy por el contrario de lo que quería hacer luego.

Midoriya se acostumbró rápido y al sentir tanto placer, comenzó a mover las caderas entre gemidos.

Bakugo pensó que se volvía loco. Penetró con otro dedo aún mas fuerte causando que su amante se viniera sin tenerlo previsto.

ー Ah… aah… Lo siento, Kacchan… no pude aguantar más…

ー Tampoco yo. Deku ¿estás listo?

Al verlo asentir, Bakugo se detuvo para buscar en su mesa de luz. Midoriya aún permanecía en la misma posición, esperándolo.

ー Grr… qué extraño.

ー ¿Sucede algo, Kacchan?

ー Los condones… estoy SEGURO que estaban aquí.

Mientras él revolvía todo, Midoriya se sentó en la cama preocupado. Él no había recordado traer, pero sí que se acordaba de lo que había leído en aquella revista para guiarse en estos "asuntos". La había comprado para leer otras experiencias y en todas recomendaba usar condón, sino luego le iba a doler el estómago.

Bakugo regresó a la cama sin éxito. Ambos acostados, lo besó por todos lados. No parecía molesto, pero sí pensativo.

ー Lo siento, Kacchan… en verdad quería.

ー Date vuelta.

ー … qué.

ー Que te des vuelta. ー Midoriya lo miró con desconfianza. ーNo voy a meterla, confía en mí.

Midoriya ésta vez estaba acostado boca abajo. ー Aprieta las piernas ー le ordenó.

Con los muslos apretados, Bakugo le introdujo nuevamente los dedos. Apretó los dientes, dolió… una vez más, Bakugo los hizo entrar y salir y comenzó a sentir placer otra vez. Adelante sentía como se mojaba más y más hasta que lo invadió entre los muslos ya húmedos el duro miembro de Bakugo.

ー Así estará bien por hoy ー gimió entre palabras Bakugo.ー Deku…

Midoriya solo podía gemir y pedir por más. Las embestidas de su amante eran fuerte y rápidas, ya todo se sentía resbaloso mientras apretaba las piernas y sentía cómo sus miembros se rozaban a punto de explotar.

ー Ka… cchan… ー gimió bajito rogando ー quiero ver tu rostro…

ー Tsk. Claro. ー Bakugo se sentó y colocó a Midoriya sobre sí, con las piernas de este último separadas una hacia cada lado, haciendo que sus penes se tocaran ー ¿Así, así te gusta? ー gruño masturbando a ambos.

Midoriya gemía y movía el cuerpo a ritmo, frotándose y tomado del cuello de Bakugo, dejando el rostro de su amante a la altura de los pezones. Al sentir como Bakugo se los lamía mientras juntaba sus mojados miembros se arqueó de placer.

ー Kacchan… me vengo…

ー Aaaah… ー mordió a Midoriya en cuello ー Deku, juntos… ー se estremeció al venirse junto con su amante.

Se habían venido tanto que mancharon las sábanas y sus abdómenes también. Aún agitados por el orgasmo se abrazaron tiernamente.

ー La próxima vez estaré preparado, así que debes estar listo. ー advirtió Bakugo sonriendo burlonamente mientras el chico se acomodaba en su pecho tras verlo a él acostado ー Prometo que voy a volarte la cabeza de placer.

ー Jeje… ー rió dulcemente ー Casi lo hicimos ー dijo sonrojado.

ー Casi. ー Bakugo apagó la luz para ambos dormir.


	4. Amigos y el plan

[...] Kirishima había ido camino a su habitación luego de la charla con Todoroki. Antes de entrar a su habitación se paró frente a la puerta de su vecino y se preguntó a sí mismo si en verdad había sucedido "eso" entre Bakugo y Midoriya.

Apretó los puños y entró a su habitación sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados, como si eso fuese a hacerlo olvidar.

— Está loco. — balbuceó al pensar en las palabras de Torodoki.

"Ayúdenme a separarlos". Era una frase muy dura. En verdad le importaba la felicidad de Bakugo, así es que sintió que no podría hacer tal cosa.

— ¡AAAAAH! ¡DIOS! Solo voy a dormir. Basta. No voy a pensar más, solo voy a dormir. — ni siquiera apagó las luces y ya se tapó sin mucho esfuerzo con lo primero que encontró sobre la cama.

Al voltearse se topó con la pared y se acercó recordando que la cama de su amor estaba pegada allí. Solo concreto los separaba, pero estaban tan cerca...

Apretó los ojos y de alguna manera logró dormir.

* * *

El chico pelirrojo se despertó de golpe, como si se levantara tarde para clases, pero era fin de semana y luego de unos segundos se percató y se sintió un idiota.

— AAAAH... —suspiró exageradamente — ODIO, ODIO este sentimiento. Lo odio. Tengo que olvidarlo. Ya está con alguien mas. Mírate, te dormiste con las luces prendidas, con la misma ropa, eres un ridículo, Eijiro — tenía la costumbre de regañarse a sí mismo en voz alta como un loco.

Su regaño se vió interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta contigua. ¿Era Bakugo saliendo?

— Que toque mi puerta, que toque mi puerta... — dijo rogando en voz baja.

— Debo irme... m-me... me gustó pasar la noche contigo, Kacchan... — se oyó una voz débil y tímida. — B-bueno... nos vem- — la frase que se oía de pronto fue interrumpida. — ¡Kacchan! ¡Podrían vernos!

— Tranquilo, a estas horas ninguno se levanta un fin de semana, te lo aseguro. — Bakugo decía esto tomando por las nalgas a su amante — Ya, vete antes que sea tarde y ya no te deje ir.

Se oyeron unos apresurados pasitos, claramente era Midoriya yéndose. Seguido se escuchó la puerta de Bakugo cerrarse suavemente.

Silencio...

— PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS — el pelirrojo corrió al baño para gritar esta frase sin ser escuchado por su vecino. — ¿QUÉ TIENE ESTE MALDITO PISO QUE SE OYE TODO? ¿ES OTRA DIMENSIÓN O QUÉ?

Estaba tan enfadado mientras tomaba su móvil y enviaba mensajes a sus amigos para verlos. Claro que ninguno le respondía. Tras impacientarse miró la hora. ¡¿08:30am?!

— Ya, es bien temprano... — pensó en sus amigos y no molestarlos, pero... — AGUARDEN, ESTOY SUFRIENDO, VOY A GOLPEAR SUS PUERTAS HASTA LA MUERTE.

Tomó el mismo abrigo que había usado la noche anterior y fue corriendo a tocar enérgicamente la puerta de Kaminari.

Tocó unas seis veces como loco y un rubio malhumorado finalmente abrió con cara de asesino.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, ESTAS LOCO?! — le gritó a su amigo al abrir.

— ¡ESTOY SUFRIENDO Y TE NECESITO! ¿ESTÁ MAL?

— ¡¿AAAAH?! — Kaminari apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero ya vió a su amigo al borde del llanto y lo dejó pasar. — Ooooh, ¿tú también? — dijo al ver que detrás de Kirishima aparecía Sero con el móvil en la mano — Ya, no me expliques nada, me vale verga. Entra de una vez.

Kaminari cerró la puerta una vez todos en su habitación y vio al pelirrojo de su amigo desplomarse de cara en su cama, como si nada importara ya. Sollozó un poco, apretó las sábanas mientras los otros lo observaban sin decir una palabra. Cuando finalmente se incorporó, únicamente para permanecer sentado, ya estaba llorando a mares.

— Yo... no puedo, chicos.

— Uf... ¿qué es exactamente lo que no puedes? — dijo el rubio de mala gana.

— No lo hagas. — advirtió Sero anticipando que entendía todo.

— Yo quiero ser felíz — dijo Kirishima entre lágrimas — ¿no puedo?

— Esperen, ¿qué? — Kaminari estaba demasiado confundido, aún no se había despertado muy bien. ¿Qué hora era?

— Claro que puedes ser felíz, pero no necesitas a nadie para serlo — explicó muy maduro el chico de cabello negro — entiende que nada bueno puede salir del planteo de Todoroki.

— Esperan, creo que comienzo a entender... ¡Ey, no! ¿Estás loco? Vas a meternos a todos en tremendo problema. Quieres separarlos como el loco mitad y mitad dijo, ¿no es así? — Kaminari lucía tonto pero sólo era un poco lento en la mañana.

— ¡Quiero que me ayuden!

— ¡NO! — Sero se enfandó.

— Con permiso... — Ashido abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación, aún con el cabello algo alborotado de haberse levantado recién — ¿qué sucede, de qué querías hablar Kirishima? Eh. ¿Nunca te quitaste la ropa de ayer? — dijo al ver a su desaliñado amigo.

— Kirishima quiere que lo ayudemos a separar a Bakugo y Midoriya. — explicó a su amiga Kaminari.

— ¡OOOH! ¿En verdad quieres hacer eso? — exclamó muy preocupada sentándose cerca de Kirishima y tomándolo del brazo. — Pero tiene que haber pasado algo, cuéntanos... porque ayer estabas convencido que lo correcto era dejar a nuestro amigo ser feliz con quién escogió. ¿Qué cambió hoy?

— Los escuché despedirse esta mañana. — al decir esto sus amigos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos — Esta mañana ya eran toda una pareja. Pasaron la noche juntos, se besaron en mi maldito pasillo, todos acaramelados y AGGGH ¡CON UN DEMONIO! Ya no puedo más con estos sentimientos. ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero!

Sus tres amigos miraron hacia el suelo. Todos al mismo tiempo se plantearon los sentimientos de Kirishima tratando de ponerse en su lugar. Dolía incluso siendo sentimientos ajenos, dolía ver a su amigo llorando y diciendo que quería ser feliz desconsoladamente.

Levantaron la mirada para mirarse entre sí. Al mirar al pelirrojo la imagen les resultó devastadora: tenía la misma ropa que la noche anterior, toda arrugada y con olor a comida; su rostro estaba todo sucio de lágrimas, sus ojos rojos de llorar y de tanto apretar de angustia la vista.

Comprendieron que debían comprometerse.

— Ya, deja de llorar por favor — dijo Sero con una mano en la nuca — en verdad nos vas a deber una grande, Kirishima.

Al ver la aprobación de sus amigos Kirishima sonrió tristemente.

— ¡Ya deja de llorar! Te acaba de decir que vamos ayudarte — protestó el rubio aún con mal humor — y explícame una maldita cosa, ¿cómo demonios escuchas todo en la habitación de Bakugo? ¿Acaso es una maldita dimensión desconocida?

— PUES TU DIME, YO YA ESTOY CANSADO.

Ashido y Sero rieron ante esa conversación y terminaron por contagiarles la risa a los otros dos.

— Gracias, chicos... — dijo con pena — Y siento mucho en verdad involucrarlos en esto, pero es que siento que no voy a poder solo con mi actual estado emocional.

— No te disculpes, vamos a apañarte y darte de comer muchas cosas dulces — Ashido quería malcriar a su amigo — pero lo importante ahora es idear un plan.

— Podríamos ver cómo actúa Todoroki al respecto — Sero les recordó — después de todo, él fue muy claro con su pretensión. No creo que vaya a perder tiempo, comenzará hoy mismo a intentar separar a Bakugo y Midoriya...

— Chicos, sólo quiero decirles que no pienso usar trucos sucios en esto. No me importa de qué forma decida Todoroki hacer esto. — Kirishima explicó su postura — Yo no tengo pensado hablar mal de Midoriya o crear falsos rumores para provocar caos en la pareja. Quiero ganarme a Bakugo justamente.

— Es decir... ¿quieres enamorarlo? — dijo Ashido pícaramente.

— Exacto.

— No tengo ni un solo amigo normal — balbuceó Kaminari.

— Bueno, bueno, lo que dice Kirishima es justo, así que no debería ser difícil enamorar a ese histérico. Digo, lo conoces mejor que nadie. — lo animó Sero.

— No lo sé si lo conozco tanto... no como Midoriya, que lo conoce desde pequeños. — se lamentó.

— ¡Oye, no te desanimes! — exclamó Ashido queriendo levantar esperanzas — Recuerda que cambiamos muchísimo todo este tiempo. Te aseguro que, actualmente, tú eres el más cercano a Bakugo. ¿Recuerdas? Midoriya mismo lo dijo cuando fueron a rescatarlo, eres al único que ve como su igual.

— Es cierto, debes aprovechar la relación que tienes con él. — Sero se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo — Pero... ¿cómo enamorarlo? No es una chica...

— Eso no importa. — Ashido se preparaba para explicar — No importa que no sea una chica, trátalo como a una chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mina? No entiendo, no creo saber cómo tratar chicas. — pensó Kirishima.

— OOOOH, espera, sé a lo que se refiere. Como en un manga shojo, ¿verdad? — pensó Kaminari en voz alta sin reparo de las caras extrañas con las que sus amigos lo observaban — Es decir, hay que generar situaciones que disfrute y luego miradas y actitudes que lo acorralen, ¿no? Y bueno, también miradas seductoras, aproximaciones peligrosas, contacto físico, salidas de pareja y... — Kaminari paró de hablar de golpe al ver las caras conteniendo la risa de los otros. — ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA? SI, ME GUSTA EL SHOJO.

Ninguno pudo evitar reírse.

— Fue demasiado bueno esto, no me lo voy a olvidar jaja — Sero secaba sus lágrimas de risa.

— Jajaja... ay... bueno, sí, exactamente a ESO me refería. Sería bueno que tomes alguno de los mangas de Kaminari, Kirishima. De esa forma puedes sacar algunas ideas — mientras decía esto, Ashido tomaba unos mangas que estaban en el suelo junto a la cama y los ojeaba — es una buena fuente de referencia, algunos son muy irreales pero románticos. Y lo más importante es que la forma de acorralar a Bakugo es exactamente ésta. — extendió en su mano el pequeño libro hacia el pelirrojo, que lo tomó aun riendo.

— No son irreales. — protestó el rubio — Son geniales.

— Bueno, el plan está listo. — dijo Sero — Ahora sólo deberíamos hablar con Todoroki y decirle que aceptamos su juego siempre que lo haga limpiamente.

— No puedo creer que me van a ayudar en esto. Gracias, chicos, son los mejores.

— ¿Para qué son los amigos? — dijo la chica rosa colgándose del cuello de Kirishima entre risas.

* * *

El chico de cabello bicolor oyó unos pasitos rápidos. Claramente era Midoriya regresando de la habitación de Bakugo. Salió de la habitación con prisa, pretendiendo salir a correr, con el fin de interceptar a su amor.

— ¡T-todoroki! — exclamó sorprendido y nervioso. — ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

— Voy a correr, ¿y tu, Midoriya? — movió la cabeza al costado del otro, observándolo detenidamente para ponerlo aún mas nervioso — ¿y ese bolso?

Midoriya se sintió acorralado. Tenía en la mano el bolso que había llevado para dormir con Bakugo y no sabía qué decir. La verdad es que si hubiese dicho exactamente eso habría sonado demasiado extraño: Bakugo lo trataba violentamente en público. ¿Quién iba a creer que eran AMIGOS de pijamada?

— E-eh... esto... eeeh... — en verdad no sabía qué decir y su cara había comenzado a sudar un poco.

— Midoriya... — Todoroki volvió a acercársele como la vez pasada al rostro de manera muy peligrosa — Suena a que ocultas algo... espero que no olvides que yo... — se acercó aun más, rozando sus narices — soy tu amigo, tu confidente.

Al decir esto, tomó distancia nuevamente. Midoriya tragó saliva.

— Bueno, me voy. Creo que me sentía mal porque no estaba haciendo suficiente ejercicio. ¡Nos vemos después!

Al ver que Todoroki se alejaba trotando pensó que sentiría alivio, pero el chico de ojos verdes aún estaba tieso como una estatua. Cuando ya no oyó los pasos de su amigo, corrió a su habitación como si lo persiguieran.

Por alguna razón, toda la situación le había quitado el aliento. Fue al lavabo para refrescarse y en el espejo divisó nuevamente su rostro todo sonrojado.

— ... ¿PERO QUÉ ME PASA? — recordó las dos veces que fue acorralado por la misma persona. — Debo olvidar esto. Debo olvidarlo ya.

Al ir a la sala abrió su bolso que estaba en el suelo para ordenar sus cosas y vio un bulto negro dentro.

— ¿Y esto...? — dijo extendiéndolo, para descubrir que era una sudadera de su novio — Esto... es de Kacchan, debo haberlo tomado por equivocación. Voy a enviarle un texto para avisarle. — tomó su móvil y se sentó apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas, con la sudadera en las manos.

Estaba escribiendo y sintió el perfume en la ropa de su amante. Se sonrojó y lo abrazó tiernamente, olvidando por completo lo que antes lo confundía.

* * *

Todoroki sonrió airoso cuando dejó a sus espaldas a un petrificado chico de ojos verdes con el rostro todo sonrojado por su aproximación.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? En verdad no tenía ganas de correr, es tan temprano. ¡Qué flojera! — tras decir esto sintió unas risas. Se oían lejos pero eran claras por el silencio a esa hora de la mañana.

Siguió curiosamente el sonido y fue a parar a la puerta de Kaminari. Sin saber bien el motivo, tocó despacio la puerta.

El chico rubio dueño de la habitación le abrió y tras él pudo divisar al resto del conocido _"Bakusquad". _

— Hablando de Roma... — dijo Kaminari apenas lo vio — Pasa, vienes en un buen momento.

Todoroki pasó, saludo a todos tímidamente y se sentó. Vio los ojos llorosos de Kirishima y supuso que algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior.

— Hablemos. — dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo seriamente.

— Bien.


	5. En marcha

Habían hablado sobre "el plan" toda la mañana y finalmente se quedaron todos dormidos en la habitación de Kaminari, desparramados de cualquier manera.

Sero trató de acomodarse pero tenía a la chica rosa dormida, pecho con pecho, y casi no podía respirar.

ー Mina, me estás... matando ugh...

Ashido se levantó de golpe ー ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ー dijo con un hilo de saliva en la boca, secándose con el puño.

Todoroki se levantó mirando para todos lados, como si hubiese olvidado que durmió allí. Siempre lo ponía incómodo dormir sin su _tatami_ pero con ellos durmió como un bebé.

Los tres rieron bajito cuando vieron a Kirishima y a Kaminari durmiendo aún, con una pila de mangas shojo encima.

ー Vaya... sí que se lo tomaron en serio jaja ー rió Sero.

ー Por supuesto. No perdamos tiempo, vamos a despertarlos y pongamos en marcha el plan. ー dijo muy decidido el bicolor mientras Ashido se agachaba a despertar a sus amigos.

* * *

El sol aún no bajaba, pero ya eran las 15:00hs.

Al ser fin de semana no tenían la obligación de comer en el _buffet _de la academia, pero, como siempre, debían informar por seguridad a los lugares de ocio que querían asistir y preferentemente ir en grupos.

El joven de ojos verdes salió rápidamente de la oficina de profesores tras informarle a Aizawa que saldría con Bakugo.

ー ¿Con Bakugo?

ー Sí — asintió como si sonara lo más normal el ojiverde — Con Kacchan.

ー ¿Con el mismo compañero que se partieron la madre, con _ese_ quieres pasar tu fin de semana? ー interrogó incrédulamente Aizawa.

ー ... ya maduramos, sensei.

Aizawa se puso la mano en la nuca unos segundos, pero firmó el permiso y lo dejó ir.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de allí, Midoriya se detuvo un momento a retomar aliento.

ー Eso no fue nada fácil. ー suspiró ー Debo apresurarme, Kacchan odia esperar.

Dirigió su paso camino a la habitación de su novio, pasó por la habitación de Kaminari y le pareció oír la voz de Todoroki. Eso lo distrajo un poco, pero siguió hasta la habitación de Bakugo y tocó la puerta una sola vez, ya que enseguida el otro le abrió.

— E-eso fue rápido. — se sonrojó — ¿Acaso esperaste mucho?

— Ja, ya quisieras — rió Bakugo ante el comentario — ya vámonos, no quisiera cruzarme a nadie.

En ese momento a Midoriya le molestó un poco el comentario de su novio. Ya sabía que no le dirían a nadie por el momento, pero... iban a estar en la academia unos tres años, ¿acaso pensaba ocultarlo todo ese tiempo? O... ¿o siempre?

Hizo una triste mirada que el explosivo no notó al no estar mirándolo, pero decidió no darle importancia tras una caricia que Bakugo le propinó en el cabello antes de salir.

— Oye, ¿y qué tiene de grandioso este lugar al que vamos? — examinó Bakugo.

— Vamos a un parque que es hermoso y tranquilo, pero al estar alejado de los negocios no va realmente mucha gente, por lo que estoy casi seguro que estaremos tranquilos.

— Y solos. Bien pensado, Deku.

Tomaron el transporte público y fueron saludados por varios adolescentes que los habían visto por televisión en el torneo. Bakugo era muy popular con las mujeres a pesar de su horrendo carácter para responderles a sus fans.

Al combinar con otra línea ya comenzaron a pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo, Bakugo sentía una leve incomodidad que lo tenía inquieto. Esto provocaba que mirara sospechosamente hacia todos lados. Al ver esto, Midoriya malinterpretó su accionar y comenzó a enfadarse.

— ¿A ver, cuál es el problema? — cuestionó con notorio enfado.

— ¿AH? — Bakugo notó el enfado de su novio y comenzó por enfadarse él también aunque desconocía el motivo — ¿Por qué crees que me puedes hablar así y a qué demonios te refieres?

— Ya entiendo, no quieres que nos vean juntos, perfecto, pero ¿no podrías ser menos hiriente? — sus ojos sollozaron un poco — ¿Acaso te avergonzaría TANTO que te vieran conmigo como pareja?

— Deku, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

— Ya, suficiente. No me expliques nada.

— ¡¿AAAAAH?! — exclamó con la cabeza totalmente perdida al no comprender la situación y el enojo de su novio.

Al no saber hablar, porque sí, Bakugo no sabe dialogar, simplemente calló. Se hizo un silencio muy triste entre ellos hasta que llegaron a su parada. Midoriya salió primero por la puerta y al poner el primer pie fuera del tren, sintió cómo era tomado por la mano de manera cálida y segura.

Volteó sorprendido a ver a Bakugo, quien tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo miraba con certeza.

— Oye, a mi no me avergüenzas, me vale verga lo que los demás piensen. — dicho esto siguieron caminando.

Pasaron uno a dos minutos de silencio nuevamente, pero era un silencio cómodo. Llegaron al lugar donde tenían planeado estar a solas. Era un hermoso parque verde, no se divisaba nadie en él y la vista del sol al atardecer iba a ser hermosa seguramente. Escogieron un lugar y comenzaron a extender una manta de picnic que habían llevado para echarse.

— ¿Por qué mirabas a todos lados?

— No lo sé — explicó Bakugo — tuve un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad. Pero eso ya no importa... — se acercó despacio al rostro del chico de ojos verdes que tenía sentado junto a él.

Midoriya estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para recibir ese esperado beso, pero a lo lejos divisó a alguien familiar...

— ¿Todoroki? — dijo soprendido.

Bakugo se exaltó y abrío los ojos increíblemente enojado al oír nombrar a ese imbécil.

— Deku, quieres que te bese ¿o que te arranque la piel? — hizo la mano en forma de puño y gruñó — ¿Por qué nombras a ese imbécil en un momento como este?

— No estoy jugando, veo a Todoroki — dijo estirando el cuello a un costado — y también... ¿Ashido? ¿Sero? ¡OH, TAMBIEN KAMINARI Y KIRISHIMA!

— PERO DE QUÉ DEMON - — Bakugo volteó hacia donde miraba Midoriya bruscamente y divisó a todo su grupo, efectivamente junto con el bastardo mitad y mitad.

No tan lejos, Ashido pareció percatarse de la presencia de sus compañeros y comenzó a agitar el brazo en forma de saludo a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

Bakugo y Midoriya querían morir.

— OOOH, ¡CHICOS! — gritó la chica rosa al llegar donde se encontraban — ¡qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! — detrás de ella terminaron de llegar al lugar el resto.

Bakugo no pudo evitar mirarlos fulminantemente y todos ellos se percataron, pero no titubearon en ningún momento y continuaron con su teatro.

— Nos podrían haber avisado que vendrían a este lugar — dijo Kaminari sentándose cerca de Midoriya — tenemos _obento_, podemos compartirlo todos juntos. — finalizó sonriente para acorralar al muchacho.

Midoriya miró a Bakugo a los ojos y comprendió que no tenían salida.

— C-claro, ¡comamos todos juntos! S-será genial, ¿verdad, Kacchan? — dijo buscando complicidad con su amante.

— Tsk. Espero que hayan traído algo mejor que lo que Deku prepara. — con este comentario cualquiera que no supiera la verdad habría creído que todo era normal entre aquellos dos.

Por supuesto que el _bakusquad_ y Todoroki les seguirían el juego, PERO ellos también tenían reglas para agregar...

Kirishima aprovechó la tensión del momento y se sentó con suma confianza al lado de Bakugo. Kaminari había hecho bien despistando a todos al lado de Midoriya, ya que Todoroki se sentó junto al rubio para estar bien cerca de su enamorado, pero siendo cauteloso.

La tarde pasó normalmente entre risas y gruñidos típicos de la actitud del cenizo. Poco después de compartir la comida, Mina sacó algo del bolso y se paró.

— Traje balón, así que vayamos a movernos un poco — dijo animada.

Se habían asegurado de colocar toda la comida pesada cerca de Bakugo. Para garantizar que se la comiera toda, Kirishima consiguió el picante japonés que tanto le gustaba y esto dio óptimos resultados porque en verdad no dejó nada.

— ¡Muérete, no puedo moverme, apenas terminamos de comer! — le gritó Bakugo disgustado.

— Yo también paso, comí demasiado. — dijo Kirishima tocando su estómago.

— ¿Los demás juegan? — miró Ashido y todos asintieron — Midoriya, tu también ¿verdad? — la chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy convincente.

— ¡Claro! — el chico de ojos verdes se había sentido animado por la simpatía de la chica.

Todos ellos se alejaron bastante para que el balón no cayera accidentalmente sobre las cosas de picnic, dejando así a Bakugo y al pelirrojo solos.

Se hizo un silencio extraño y el cenizo volteó a fulminar con la mirada a Kirishima.

— DIME LA VERDAD, MALDITA SEA. ¿NOS ESTABAN SIGUIENDO? — el rostro asesino de Bakugo hizo que Kirishima tragara saliva instintivamente.

— Viejo, ¿de qué demonios hablas? — el pelirrojo logró controlar su miedo — ¿por qué habría de seguirlos a ustedes? Además, teníamos nuestros propios planes.

— Nunca me dijeron que vendrían aquí, así es que todo esto me huele muy raro.

— Sólo sería raro si tuvieras algo que ocultar — sentenció Kirishima con una mirada penetrante que estremeció al otro — pero no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad, Bakugo? Digo... solo estás paseando con Midoriya, a quien siempre estás gritándole y bueno, de vez en cuando golpeando.

— MALDITO, TÚ...

— ¿Yo qué, Bakugo? — desafió — ¿Soy tu mejor amigo y me ocultas cosas? ¿O siempre ha sido él tu verdadero mejor amigo?

— ¿AH? — el cenizo entendía cada vez menos — No entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando, pero si no me explicas todo en este momento voy a matarte de verdad. — miró seriamente a su supuesto amigo — Quiero saber por qué están ustedes aquí y por qué ese maldito mitad y mitad los está acompañando.

— Pues la verdad es que... — Kirishima pausó un momento — la verdad es que Mineta le comentó a Kaminari que aquí venían a trotar muchas mujeres sin sostén y él terminó insistiendo con que quería venir. En el camino nos encontramos a Todoroki, que casualmente estaba trotando y le preguntamos si quería venir porque a ti no te encontramos. Él solo dijo que sí porque pensó que podría trotar un rato.

— No jodas.

— Ya, en serio.

— ¿Y toda esa maldita comida de picnic, qué? ¿Cayó del cielo? — interrogó.

— No, Mina la tenía preparada para hoy a la noche. Como el otro día salimos y no te gustó tanto el picante coreano, Mina hizo comida picante japonesa para compartirla contigo, pero como no estabas en tu habitación y no nos avisaste nada, solo decidió traerla para comer aquí.

La mentira sonaba tremendamente convincente. Aun así Bakugo sabía que había algo extraño.

— Ya... ¿y por qué toda esa escena de celos con Deku? ¿Acaso estás compitiendo con él por mi, o qué? — dijo el cenizo en tono burlón.

— Quién sabe... — este comentario misterioso de Kirishima hizo sonrojar a Bakugo, quien abrió los ojos como sorprendido.

Kirishima se acercó un poco más a su amigo, haciendo que su hombros se rozaran de costado, al estar junto a él. Echó la mirada hacia el cielo y sonrió.

— Sabes, tuve un poco de celos...

— ¿AH? — dijo Bakugo atónito.

— Es que... no, no es tu culpa. También te invitaré a salir, tu y yo solos.

— ¿PERO DE QUÉ HABLAS? — la cabeza de Bakugo estaba a punto de explotar de tanta confusión, pero en ese momento Sero había regresado para beber algo y descansar un momento.

— La comida de Ashido estaba deliciosa, ¿verdad, Bakugo? — dijo mirando a Kirishima de manera cómplice. Todo estaba haciéndose según lo planeado. Sero logró ver el rubor en las mejillas de Bakugo y así supo que el objetivo de ponerlo en situaciones incómodas estaba logrado.

— Estaba buena, debería preparar más, así ya no tengo que ir a esos lugares de porquería a comer — dijo con su mal carácter de siempre. Sero solo rió y siguieron platicando.

A lo lejos, Ashido y Kaminari complotaban entre ellos para lograr su cometido. El rubio lanzó el balón en dirección a Midoriya, pero lo hizo con muchísima fuerza para que saliera de su rango.

— ¡Iré a buscarlo! — Midoriya volteó en dirección a buscar el balón y Todoroki salió tras él.

— Perfecto — rió la rosa mirando a Kaminari — eso fue genial.

* * *

El chico de cabello verde se había adentrado en zona de espesas arboledas. No lograba encontrar el balón. ¿Tan fuerte lo había lanzado Kaminari? En seguida sintió una presencia detrás suyo y volteó a ver.

— ¡Todoroki! — se sorprendió — ¿V-viniste a ayudarme?

— ¿No quieres? — dijo en voz seria el bicolor.

— N-no, no, no dije eso. — dijo nerviosamente.

— Entonces sí quieres.

— E-eh... eh...

— Te vas a quedar sin palabras de nuevo, ¿verdad? — esta frase hizo que Midoriya se estremeciera — Pídeme que te ayude.

— Todoroki, yo... — el bicolor se le acercaba cada vez más.

— Pídelo. — acorraló al de ojos verdes nuevamente rozando sus narices.

— A-a-a ¡AYÚDAME! — exclamó bajando la cabeza y apretando los ojos. Como se hizo un silencio los volvió abrir y ya no encontró al muchacho frente a él. — ¿Todoroki?

— Estoy buscando el balón.

Midoriya estaba de los más confundido, no entendía qué pasaba, pero sí había una cosa que sabía bien: su rostro estaba prendido fuego. Sentía el calor.

Continuó revolviendo los arbustos para que la búsqueda del balón lo distrajera de lo que acababa de pasar, pero volvió a sentir muy cerca al bicolor a sus espaldas y se incorporó de golpe, pero sin darse vuelta. Fue entonces cuando el otro lo tomó por detrás y fue envuelto en sus brazos.

— Todoroki, ¿q- qué haces?

— Quedémonos así un momento, Midoriya. — Todoroki se aseguró de manosearlo en las caderas y apoyó bien la espalda de su amado contra su propio pecho — Solo... permanece quieto.

El chico de pelo verde pensó que se iba a desmayar, cuando en ese momento comenzó a sentir una fría brisa que le recorría el cuerpo, casi aliviándolo. Luego de unos momentos, Todoroki lo soltó.

Midoriya se volteó a verlo, confuso.

— Lo siento, no quise incomodarte — explicó Todoroki tocando la frente del chico — Es que te vi el rostro rojo ya dos veces hoy y supuse que tenías fiebre o algo así, así que pensé que eso tal vez podría ayudar a que tu temperatura bajara.

— Todoroki, yo... —

— ¡Oh, mira, el balón! — interrumpió el bicolor y se agachó a tomarlo — Deberíamos volver, van a pensar que nos perdimos — finalizando esa frase el muchacho volteó por donde habían venido, dejando atrás a un confuso Midoriya que solo lo siguió.


	6. Demasiado lejos (plan b)

Estaba refrescando y pronto el sol caería aquél extraño fin de semana.

Había pasado más que una cosa extraña: no sólo el _bakusquad _había hecho una insólita aparición, sino que también estaban con Todoroki, lo cual era más que misterioso, ya que no pertenecía al grupo. Y por si fuera poco, el lugar que habían elegido era REALMENTE alejado como para que JUSTO fuesen a pasar casualmente el día allí... todo olía muy sospechoso y Bakugo no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza.

ー Miren, ya están regresando los demás. ー señaló el pelirrojo sentado junto a él ー Supongo que ya es bastante tarde.

Sero había permanecido con ellos todo ese tiempo, así que Kirishima ya no había tenido oportunidad de hacer ningún otro "movimiento".

De todas formas Kirishima se aseguró de rozar a Bakugo al pasarle bebidas y cosas por el estilo. Claro que él se haría el difícil y pretendería ignorarlo, pero Kirishima no se daría por vencido.

ー Ya era hora, se tomaron su tiempo, malditos.

ー Ya comenzó a hacer frío ー explicó Denki cuando al llegar corriendo ー y eso que nos estabamos moviendo, así que será mejor irnos ya.

ー Tsk. ー Bakugo estaba molesto por sus frustrados planes, pero no podía decir una palabra al respecto.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a guardar las cosas para regresar a la U.A.

El viaje de regreso fue normal. Eran solo un grupo de adolescentes riendo y algunos de ellos cansados, en silencio.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorios se detuvieron un momento.

ー Chicos, no sé si se los comenté pero ー dijo Ashido a modo de invitación ー esta noche vamos a ir a una disco. Irán, ¿verdad?

Midoriya miró a Bakugo instintivamente pero éste le desvió la mirada. De esa forma parecía que le estaba pidiendo permiso, así que el chico de ojos verdes se percató e incluyó en su mirada a Todoroki.

ー Yo iré. ー expresó el bicolor y todos exclamaron animados y sorprendidos.

ー Waaaa ¡genial, Todoroki! ー se emocionó el rubio ー ¿qué hay de ti, Midoriya?

ー E-eh… bueno, yo…

ー Yo no iré. Duermo temprano. ー dijo Bakugo con el peor humor posible.

ー ¡Pero viejo, es sábado! ー se animó Kaminari a protestar ー Midoriya, definitivamente debes venir, nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

El chico cabello verde estaba casi sin habla y quería responder rápido para no parecer un imbécil ni levantar sospechas, pero era imposible. Su novio se percató y tomó cartas en el asunto.

ー Deberías ir ー balbuceó Bakugo mirando hacia otro lado ー siempre te duermes tarde estudiando, ¿verdad? Maldito nerd…

La actuación de Bakugo fue perfecta.

ー Iré entonces… jeje de lo contrario siempre me la paso estudiando, es cierto ー diciendo esto se tomó la nuca apenado.

ー Perfecto, vamos a reencontarnos aquí mismo a las 23:30, luego de cenar. ー dijo Sero mirando el reloj en su móvil. ー ¡Hasta en un rato!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y se saludaron.

Kirishima parecía esperar a Bakugo, pero éste no se percató y dejó sin querer que el pelirrojo oyera que hablaba con su novio.

ー Deku, maldito nerd, deberías buscar el cuaderno que olvidaste en mi habitación ー mintió Bakugo.

ー¡Sí! Asi es ー dijo Midoriya comprendiendo ー voy detrás de ti, gracias por recordármelo.

Al oír esto Kirishima se dio la vuelta rápido para llegar antes a su habitación. Sin embargo, Bakugo notó este comportamiento extraño, mas decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Los novios entraron a la habitación de Bakugo. Apenas cerraron la puerta el cenizo le hizo señas con el dedo a Midoriya.

ー _"Shhh…" _ー dijo con su índice y luego le señaló al otro el móvil. ー _"Creo que algo raro sucede. Seguramente nos escuchan."_ー decía en el texto.

El chico de ojos verdes tragó saliva y sacó su móvil también.

ー _"Yo también he notado cosas extrañas…" _ー escribió preocupado.

ー _"Actuemos, entonces". _ー señaló Bakugo y remotó el habla ー Maldita sea, ¿dónde dejé tu maldito cuaderno?

ー No es tan importante, no te preocupes, Kacchan.

ー ¡No quiero cosas tuyas por aquí, maldito nerd! De seguro luego te acuerdas y me molestas cuando estoy durmiendo.

Al otro lado de la pared, Kirishima escuchaba detenidamente todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De un momento a otro ellos se trataban como lo hacían en público… ¿habían discutido?

ー No… ー balbuceó en voz baja ー Bakugo debe haberse dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. ー tomó al momento el móvil y dio aviso de lo que pasaba al _squad. _

Bakugo no tenía pruebas, pero era inteligente y sabía cómo reaccionar para averiguar lo que le olía mal.

ー _"Ve hoy a la disco y cuéntame qué está pasando. Esperaré tu texto." _ー Bakugo no tenía otra opción mas que confiar en su novio.

Midoriya asintió seriamente.

En ese momento oyeron el sonido de la puerta contigua cerrándose. Kirishima había salido, pudieron oír sus pasos y eso los relajó.

Midoriya miró a su novio aún sin decir una sola palabra pero le sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al momento en que tímidamente le hizo una seña camino hacia el baño.

Bakugo hizo una expresión de sorpresa que luego se transformó en sonrisa; levantó a su amante como si fueran recién casados y lo llevó a la ducha.

* * *

Ashido recién salía de la ducha y tenía solo una toalla envuelta en su cabello.

De golpe, un pelirrojo entra a su habitación. Se miran.

ー Voy a hacer de cuenta que no te vi completamente desnuda.

ー Bien. ー dijo Ashido poniéndose una bata.

ー No viste mi texto, ¿verdad?

ー No, ¿qué paso? ー dijo preocupada y al momento entró Sero seguido de Todoroki.

ー Kaminari debe estar tomando un baño ー explicó Sero ー ¿crees que nos descubrieron?

ー Creo que subestimamos demasiado a Bakugo. ー sentenció Kirishima.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, pero ya todos sabían qué hacer.

ー Plan B.

ー Wooo, Todoroki, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para eso? ー dijo la chica rosa quien había leído recién su móvil para ponerse en contexto.

ー Es que… ー pausó el bicolor ー Si lo hacemos luego… podría ser tarde.

Al finalizar esa frase entró Kaminari; ya había leído el texto así que solo opinó.

ー Deberías dividir el plan B ー les expresó el rubio ー Yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta noche. Midoriya no parece haberle contado nada sobre los aproximamientos de Todoroki a Bakugo. No sé si es por miedo o confusión, o ambas, pero podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

ー ¿Qué quieres decir…? ー examinó el pelirrojo.

ー Quiere decir que yo solo haga el movimiento. ー comprendió el bicolor.

ー Exacto.

ー De acuedo, sólo recuerda no ir demasiado lejos… ー dijo Sero preocupado a Todoroki.

ー Muy bien, vayamos todos a cenar y nos encontraremos a la hora acordada. ー dijo la rosa ー ¡Ya, déjenme vestirme!

* * *

Luego de cenar se encontraron todos en la puerta como habían quedado.

Kaminari tenía un abrigo color amarillo neón y sus tenis le hacían juego. Ashido tenía un _sexy body_ con un short pequeño que enseñaba mucho, sin abrigo.

Sero gustaba de la _korean fashion_ y tenía ropa que lo indicaba: tenis blancos como su remera, saco de hilo negro y pantalón del mismo color.

Al no estar Bakugo, Kirishima fue a lo simple y usó una sudadera negra, pantalones _punk _rotos en las rodillas,con una cadena al costado y borcegos negros.

El bicolor parecía un maduro hombre sexy: toda su ropa era formal y negra; tenía puesta una camisa abierta en el pecho, pareciendo así un _host _japonés.

Midoriya fue el último en aparecer. Había tardado ya que se había quedado en la ducha manoseándose con su novio y aún tenía olor a jabón en su cuerpo.

Apareció y todos se soprendieron de lo lindo que estaba: llevaba unos pantalones cortos color negro y bonitos borgecos negros, no como los enormes tenis que siempre vestía; tenía un sexy top negro lleno de cierres que dejaba ver su ombligo y llevaba encima una campera abierta color verde.

ー ¿… qué miran? ー se percató que era observado intensamente ー ¿es demasiado…? ー dijo estirando hacia abajo un poco su top.

ー ¡Te ves genial, Midoriya! ー le dijo Kaminari gritando y levantando el pulgar.

ー ¡Te ves taaaaan lindo! ー dijo la chica rosa y lo tomó del brazo ー Bien, ya estamos todos. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Tomaron dos taxis ya que era tarde y no pasaba mas el transporte público.

Al llegar y juntarse todos de nuevo, Ashido tomó de la mano a Kirishima y se fueron a bailar al centro de la pista.

ー Chicos ー dijo Sero observando a una bonita chica que le guiñaba un ojo ー ha sido un placer, hasta luego.

ー No lo puedo creer ー dijo atónito Kaminari ー ¡maldito, preséntame a su amiga de al lado! ー al decir esto lo siguió sin pensar, dejando finalmente a Todoroki y Midoriya solos.

ー ¿Quieres beber algo? ー el bicolor le ofreció de manera muy natural.

ー Tomaré lo mismo que tu ー respondió sonriente al ver que todo estaba "normal" entre ambos.

Todoroki se alejó para buscar tragos. Al quedarse solo mientras su amigo buscaba bebidas y los demas hacían de las suyas, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y vió un rincón en donde apoyarse a esperar.

La música estaba fuerte, pero le parecía agradable la disco.

ー Oye ー le dijo un tipo ー que bonito te ves… ¿no te conosco de algún lado?

ー No lo creo… ー esbosó con cara de desconfianza el ojos verdes.

ー Estás solo aquí. Eso quiere decir que estás disponible… ー le dijo el desconocido al oído, deslizándo una mano camino a su cintura y siendo interceptado de inmediato por algo frío antes de cumplir con su cometido ー PERO QUÉ DEMON- ー volteó y se encontró con un rostro asesino.

ー Piérdete ー ordenó el bicolor y el extraño salió corriendo.

ー ¡G-gracias, Todoroki! No sabía qué hacer…

ー No hay de qué ー sonrió galantemente entregandole en la mano el trago a su compañero ー Aunque si yo te veía solo, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo que él.

Y allí estaba de nuevo ese comportamiento extraño que Todoroki tenía con él. Ya cansado decidió interrogar.

ー Q-quisiera… quisiera saber qué intentas decirme ー dijo mirando ruborizado su trago.

ー ¿Intentar? ー rió Todoroki ー Me quieres decir que… ¿no soy lo suficientemente directo? ー el bicolor acorraló a Midoriya contra la pared, apoyando su mano derecha y con la otra sosteniendo aún el trago.

Ahora el chico de ojos verdes tenía el rostro bordó y entre lo que sucedía, el trago y la música fuerte pensó que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

ー Yo… estoy mareado, creo que debería salir.

ー Ven ー dijo sensualmente tomándolo de la mano ー vamos para este costado.

El bicolor lo condujo al espacio que hay debajo de una de las escaleras. Allí había, convenientemente, unos sillones color azul oscuro. Casi no se podían ver.

ー Siéntate. ー le indicó a Midoriya ー La verdad es que no quiero que te sientas incómodo.

ー Estoy bien, pero… últimamente todo ha sido un poco… raro. Todoroki, tú no estás acostumbrado a ser muy expresivo y odias el contacto físico, sin embargo…

ー ¿Sin embargo…? ー nuevamente se acercaba de manera peligrosa y dejaba a Midoriya sin poder moverse de los nervios.

ー Todoroki, yo estoy co- ー su habla fue interrumpida con los labios del bicolor.

Se separaron un segundo, se miraron y Todoroki lo tomó por el rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás y cayendo sobre él.

Sentía las manos del doble quirk por todas partes y su húmeda lengua comenzaba a invadir su boca. Las manos de Midoriya estaban a un costado, inmóviles al igual que él.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión se oyó frente a ellos, obligándolos a sentarse de golpe.

A la gente del lugar le pareció un ruido más que se mezcló con la música, pero no era eso… para nada.

ー TE VOY A MATAR ー Bakugo apareció como un fantasma y caminaba hacia ellos ー Algo me olía mal, pero jamás pensé que caerías TAN bajo, bastardo.

ー Espera ー dijo Todoroki levantando una mano sin temblar ante el rostro del explosivo ー te voy a decir BIEN qué sucede porque yo voy en serio.

ー ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?

ー Midoriya ー dijo Todoroki volteando a verlo ー me gustas. No, no sólo me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

ー Q-qué… ¡¿qué dices?! ー se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

Todoroki volteó esta vez mirando a Bakugo.

ー Sé que está saliendo contigo ー le advirtió el bicolor ー y solo tengo una cosa para decirte: te lo voy a quitar, Katsuki Bakugo.

Bakugo, lejos de matar a Todoroki, simplemente le pasó por al lado y tomó de la mano a su novio.

ー Vámonos.

Todoroki, no conforme con esa reacción, los siguió hasta afuera de la disco y una vez en la desolada calle le gritó nuevamente al explosivo que bien podría haberlo matado.

ー No lo puedes evitar, Bakugo, ¡es desición de él!

ー Te lo advierto, Todoroki ー volteó Bakugo ー ya deja de seguirnos o voy a emparejar tus quemaduras, maldito fenómeno.

Este comentario hizo que su novio lo tomara de la mano y le hiciera un gesto para irse ya.

Bakugo volteó una vez mas sin mirar de vuelta atrás.

Midoriya antes de seguirlo le echó una triste y aún confundida mirada al bicolor.

Todoroki se apretó la ropa a la altura del pecho. No se esperaba que el enojado novio se tomara la molestia de ir hasta la maldita disco.

Todo se había desvirtuado… ¿había ido demasiado lejos?


	7. Lo que en verdad siento

Domingo por la mañana, al fin. La noche anterior no solo había sido un completo fracaso, sino que también había puesto en peligro la relación pseudo pasiva que Bakugo tenía con todos.

Es decir, siempre se enfadaba pero en realidad nunca pasaba de violencia verbal y vagas explosiones que en realidad era más ruido que otra cosa. Sin embargo, aquella noche en la cual Todoroki besó al novio ajeno, los ojos de Bakugo parecían los de un genuino hombre violento.

Al _squad_ ya le había resultado raro no ver por ningún lado al bicolor y a Midoriya, y al salir a buscarlos se toparon con la escena en la que el cenizo prácticamente amenazaba de muerte a Todoroki.

De todas maneras, lo hecho, hecho está. Por lo menos habían conseguido hacerle saber al chico de ojos verdes los sentimientos del doble _quirk_.

Sin mas reparos, regresaron a los dormitorios a la espera de lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

* * *

Midoriya no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Ya que todos los amigos de su novio sabían que estaban juntos, pensaron que ya no había nada que ocultar y aprovecharon para dormir juntos en la habitación de Bakugo.

Ya era de mañana y en verdad no había podido pegar un ojo. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, pues a esas horas hacía más frío en la habitación y pronto notó como unos fuertes y varoniles brazos lo envolvían.

\- Kacchan... - dijo envolviendo sus manos en las que ahora lo abrazaban por detrás - Estabas despierto.

\- No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero ahora mismo voy a hablar con el maldito de Kirishima. Quiero respuestas. - finalizó respirando muy cerca de la nuca de su novio.

\- Creo entender un poco qué pasa, pero... - titubeó Midoriya.

\- Explícate porque me enfado fácilmente y más con este tema. - su novio lo dijo con un tono calmo pero eso era aún más aterrador que oírlo a los gritos, pues esto significaba que iba muy en serio.

\- Pues... creo que me percaté hace poco de los sentimientos de Todoroki, pero decidí ignorarlos porque recién comenzaba a salir contigo, Kacchan... Y creo que Sero, Ashido, Kaminari y Kirishima estaban de alguna forma ayudándolo conmigo. Lo que no estoy entendiendo es el motivo... - a Midoriya se le hacía un lío en la cabeza mientras explicaba esto a su novio - La verdad es que no entiendo por qué TUS amigos querrían ayudar a Todoroki, pero... pienso que sabían de lo nuestro y tal vez yo no les gusto... - sollozó.

\- Deku...

\- No, de verdad. Kacchan, eres genial, fuerte, confiado. Yo no soy nada de esas cosas aún, tengo mucho camino por recorrer. Tal vez tus amigos no me ven como una pareja adecuada para tí.

\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA. - cuando Bakugo pronunció bien claras estas palabras Midoriya se encogió de hombros, ya que aún lo tenía en la nuca respirando. - YO voy a decidir con quién estar, no un grupo de imbéciles que claramente no conocen lo que siento.

\- Te conocen a ti. - sentenció Midoriya.

Era cierto... era todo muy extraño, pero cierto. Sus amigos lo conocían, pero ¿por qué intentarían separarlo? ¿En verdad estaban haciendo ESO? Tal vez era todo una confusión.

Bakugo tenía esto en mente, pero enseguida recordó cómo lo amenazó de quitarle lo suyo ese maldito bastardo mitad y mitad y esto le hizo hervir la sangre. Se levantó bruscamente de al lado de su novio.

\- K-kacchan, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Voy a ver a Kirishima.

Las paredes no cambiaron de un día para otro. El pelirrojo estaba despierto y ya había oído todo. Simplemente estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que su vecino entrara abruptamente a pedir explicaciones. Explicaciones que le iba a dar, definitivamente, porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Voy a entrar, cabeza de pinches - dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación contigua - necesito que me expliques varias cosas.

En el momento en que Bakugo dijo esta última frase, ya había cerrado la puerta. Esto le hizo a Midoriya percatarse de lo que había pasado. Podía oírlo claramente, como si estuviera en la misma habitación que él. ¡TODO, PODÍA OIRSE TODO!

\- Así es como se enteraron... - balbuceó en voz muy baja, tapándose la boca con gran sorpresa - Todo este tiempo, a Kacchan y a mi... estuvieron escuchándonos. Era cierto. Nos oían. Kirishima todo este tiempo... la noche que Kacchan y yo casi... ¡ah! - al atar los cabos sueltos se dio cuenta de la parte que le faltaba para que todo tuviera sentido.

Fue en ese mismo momento también que oyó la conversación de al lado. Si Kirishima sabía que todo se oía, sabía que él estaba allí y también sabía que iba a escucharlo hablar con Bakugo. Acaso... ¿era a propósito? ¿Quería el pelirrojo que él oyera esa conversación? ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero que me expliques si esto es verdad y más te vale responder: están todos ustedes... ¿ayudando a ese bastardo a separarnos a mí y a Deku?

Midoriya permaneció mudo en la otra habitación... ya estaba pasando, lo iba a escuchar. Bakugo probablemente no se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder.

\- Sí. - al responder esto, instantáneamente fue tomado por el cuello de la ropa por las fuertes manos explosivas.

\- Tienes tres segundos para darme una buena razón o voy a -

\- Te amo. - al oír estas palabras de la boca de Kirishima Eijiro, el chico de cabellos verdes sintió mareo y tremendas ganas de vomitar.

\- P... pero... ¿pero qué dices, idiota? - Bakugo sintió en su pecho un fuego que no había sentido con la confesión de su novio.

\- Siempre te he amado. - dijo mientras tomaba las manos que estaban en su cuello y sentía como las mismas se aflojaban ante sus palabras - No tuve el coraje de decírtelo antes, porque pensé que debíamos preservar nuestra amistad. Quiero decirte que nunca me sentí cómodo con todo este "plan". Me hubiese gustado tener las agallas de Midoriya para decirte lo que sentía, lo que siento... realmente lo respeto a él por eso. Pero sé que lo escogiste a él porque no sabías que alguien más te amaba, alguien igual de cercano. No, alguien MAS cercano. Y te diré que... quiero que me escojas a mí. - Esta última frase se sintió como una apuñalada en el corazón del de al lado.

\- Espera... qué... ¿que está pasando? - balbuceaba el pelo verde totalmente inmóvil aún en la cama de la habitación de Bakugo.

\- Escógeme a mi, Bakugo Katsuki - dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de su objetivo.

\- Kirishima... yo... - el cenizo recibió el beso sin resistirse, tal como la noche anterior su novio decidió no resistirse al beso del bicolor que tanto detestaba. Solo que ésta vez... nadie vino a interrumpir.

Midoriya sintió las piernas totalmente paralizadas de la confusión y la angustia. Podía oír a su novio derretirse en los brazos del pelirrojo y esto le daba el pánico suficiente como para echarse a correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

\- Bakugo... - dijo Kirishima interrumpiendo su besar - No puedo seguir si no tengo una respuesta.

El cenizo estaba completamente sonrojado, pero no se sentía confundido ni mareado. Se sentó junto a la cama, pensativo.

\- Quiero que me cuentes TODO, desde el comienzo, Kirishima. - dijo en tono muy duro y claro - Quiero toda la verdad y sólo así podré, en principio, volver a confiar en ti.

Las palabras de Bakugo pusieron un yunque en el corazón del pelirrojo. Midoriya escuchaba atentamente esas palabras. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a vestirse, cautelosamente, para que Bakugo aún no se percatara de que él podía oír todo.

\- De acuerdo... - dijo Kirishima sentándose de rodillas frente a su amor. - Te lo contaré todo.

En verdad no le tomó más que veinte minutos explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Midoriya y Bakugo estaban más que avergonzados, los habían oído tocarse, conversando, siendo íntimos. Y eso no era todo: Kirishima y Todoroki, quienes estaban enamorados de ellos... habían tenido asientos en primera fila.

\- Yo... lo siento. - y así finalizó su historia - En verdad lo siento mucho. No se suponía que todo llegaría tan lejos, las cosas debían estar bajo nuestro control, pero... no contábamos con que irías tras Midoriya. - dijo apretando los puños - En verdad es importante él para ti.

\- Lo es. Lo es, pero tu también y esos idiotas que los ayudaron... también lo son. - dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo el cenizo - De todas formas voy a derretir sus cabezas.

\- Supongo que... tu respuesta es no.

\- Yo no respondí nada aun, maldito. - al decir esto hizo que Kirishima lo mirara con ojos llenos de esperanza - La verdad es que no puedo ignorar lo que pasó ayer. Deku es tímido y tal vez sólo se dejó llevar por el calor del momento con ese bastardo, pero si no es así...

\- ¿Tu te dejaste llevar conmigo hace un momento, o... ?

\- ¡OYE! - gritó sonrojado - ¡No te pases de listo! Primero voy a escuchar lo que Deku tenga para decirme. Luego hablaré contigo.

\- Wow...

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Eres muy maduro, Bakugo - lo miró con sonrojo y admiración - Te tomaste todo de manera muy correcta, eres muy varonil.

\- ¿De qué hablas, cretino? - dijo con media sonrisa el cenizo. Podrían pasar cosas extrañas entre ellos, incluso peleas como esta, pero jamás dejarían de sentirse libres de ser sí mismos el uno con el otro.

Midoriya ya oía risas entre ellos y decidió que era momento de tomar sus cosas e irse. Sin hacer ni un solo sonido, salió.

* * *

La chica rosa estaba preparando un exquisito café para los invasores en su habitación. Se habían reunido porque ninguno había podido conciliar bien el sueño con lo que había ocurrido. Estaban a la espera de Kirishima para decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir.

\- ¿Tienes azúcar? - preguntó Sero mientras recibía una taza de las manos de su amiga.

\- Está junto a los libros - le respondió.

\- ¿COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN CALMADOS? - histeriqueó el rubio - Entiendo esa actitud de parte del anormal de Todoroki, pero no de ustedes, ¡¿qué rayos les pasa?!

\- Tenemos que esperar a Kirishima. - trató la chica rosa de calmarlo. - Estoy segura de que vamos a resolver todo.

\- Me pasé. - reflexionó el bicolor mirando la taza sin tocarla - En verdad me pasé y eché todo a perder.

\- En verdad te fuiste a la verga, bro ¡AUCH! - Kaminari sintió cómo Sero le golpeaba la cabeza ante el comentario insensible.

\- Todoroki, la verdad es que fue un poco excesivo, pero... - dijo Ashido acercándole unos dulces - No debes preocuparte. Si Midoriya siente lo mismo que tú, va a estar todo bien.

\- Y qué sucede si... ¿Bakugo no siente lo mismo por Kirishima? - el grupo lo miró atentamente ante este comentario - Habré lastimado a Bakugo con mi egoísmo, a Kirishima con falsas esperanzas...

\- WOOO, VIEJO, ESPERA - dijo el rubio poniéndole una mano en la espalda - No hay necesidad de ser tan trágicos...

En cuanto quisieron consolar al bicolor, Kirishima entró a la habitación en silencio.

Lo miraron sin decir nada y se sentó con media sonrisa nostálgica a explicarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido.

El _squad_ y Todoroki no estaban mudos durante el relato. No podían creer en la madurez de Bakugo, se sentían de hecho avergonzados.

ー Deberíamos pedirles disculpas a esos dos... ー dijo Sero en referencia a Midoriya y si novio.

ー Ya está, amigos ー dijo el rubio ー vamos a parar con todo esto.

ー ¡Esperen! ー dijo pensativa la chica rosa ー Bakugo no rechazó a Kirishima y tampoco Midoriya a Todoroki... eso tiene que significar ALGO.

Kirishima y Todoroki se miraron esperanzados sin decir nada.

ー Yo digo... que terminemos con lo que comenzamos ー dijo el rubio animado ー sé que mi idea del manga shojo era buena. Sigamos a partir de allí. Inviten a salir a esos dos "en bandera de paz" y luego HAGAN QUE SE ENAMOREN de ustedes.

ー Viejo, eso es imposible ー pensó Kirishima ー No podemos hacer que se enamoren de nosotros en un solo día.

ー Lo haré ー interrumpió el bicolor ー definitivamente.

La convicción de Todoroki no sorprendía, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Midoriya.

ー DEBES intentarlo, viejo, vamos ー incentivó Kaminari convencido de que estaba en lo correcto.

ー Podría arruinar nuestra amistad ー reflexionó el pelirrojo.

ー O podrías tener lo que siempre quisiste ー le reprochó su amiga.

Cuando Kirishima estaba por responder, se oyó que tocaban la puerta y luego ésta se abría. Era Bakugo, quien apenas asomó la mitad del cuerpo como si no fuera a quedarse.

ー ¿Han visto a Deku? ー preguntó sin mirar hacia donde estaba sentado el bicolor o perdería el control ー estaba conmigo hasta hace un rato...

Todos sacudieron la cabeza y Bakugo simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue.

ー Seguramente Midoriya oyó toda la confesión de Kirishima y salió corriendo. ー señaló Kaminari ー Esta es nuestra chance. Todoroki, ve a buscarlo y ENCUÉNTRALO antes que Bakugo lo haga. Los demás esperaremos a que lo hagas y haremos que en ese momento Kirishima tenga a Bakugo ocupado.

Todoroki se levantó enseguida y antes de salir fue alentado por todos.

ー Gracias a todos ー dijo haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés ー voy a dar vuelta esto.

ー Apresúrate, tienes que decirle lo que realmente sientes. ー sonrió Kirishima.

Todoroki salió corriendo sin rumbo. Comenzó a llamar a su enamorado por el móvil sin respuesta y ya se estaba desesperando. Buscó en cada lugar que se le ocurrió, sin éxito.

Buscó al menos dos horas.

En el momento en que sintió que perdía todas las esperanzas, se cruzó a quien menos esperaba sin saber que él era la solución a todo.


	8. Hacerse a un lado

ー Bakugo.

ー ¿Acaso estás buscando a Deku, bastardo mitad mitad?

Todoroki estaba a una distancia considerable, pero de todas formas temía la reacción del explosivo. Estaba atento.

ー Bakugo, yo...

ー Voy a respetar la desición de Deku.

ー Qué dic...

ー Hablé con Deku y voy a respetar su desición. Que quede claro que siempre te voy a resentir por tratar de separarnos, pero... ambos hemos estado sintiéndonos raros últimamente, así que luego de hablar con el las cosas me quedaron un poco mas claras.

Todoroki no entendía nada de lo oía. Esas palabras tenían un mensaje bien claro, pero su rostro decía otra cosa. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado, pero también conservaba el semblante aterrador de siempre. El bicolor no estaba seguro de como debía responder.

ー Primero ー dijo haciendo una pausa y tomando aire ー quiero disculparme. Nos llevamos mal y sé que no vamos a ser los mejores amigos, pero te respeto como héroe y como compañero. Fue de poco hombre hacer todo este jueguito, debí ser claro con lo que sentía desde un principio. Segundo, tienes mi gratitud y mi respeto también por tener la madurez que yo no he tenido con todo esto... la verdad es que me esperaba que me mataras o algo así.

ー Eso aun puede pasar. ー amenazo Bakugo. ー Elegí hacerme a un lado. No para que tengas camino libre a hacer lo que quieras con Deku, sino para pensar y que él también pueda pensar. Si continúan con estos jueguitos infantiles voy a tener que arrancarte el alma, ¿comprendes?

El mensaje era bien claro. Todoroki había salido corriendo a continuar con estupideces y se cruzó con el líder del _squad_ que había estado ayudándolo hasta ahora. Bakugo les había ganado con el tiempo y era obvio que había logrado hablar con Midoriya antes que él lo encontrara.

¿Qué hacer? Podía esperar que Midoriya ordenara sus pensamientos y diera una respuesta... o podía ir a buscar la respuesta.

El bicolor estaba inmóvil y Bakugo aún estaba en su camino.

Ante la inerte actitud de Todoroki, el cenizo le dio la espalda.

ー Tsk. ー chistó con una mueca ー Fue al parque Ueno. Está un poco alejado de aquí.

Todoroki se sorprendió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y salió corriendo. Debía verlo, debía disculparse y aclarar todo... y hacerse a un lado si era necesario.

* * *

Al bajarse en la correcta estación comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados. Había mucha gente porque el clima estaba hermoso y el parque era realmente grande.

A lo lejos pudo divisar al chico de ojos verdes que buscaba, a la orilla del lago del parque Ueno. Estaba sentado, con el rostro entre las rodillas, con el rostro rosado, obviamente de llorar.

Midoriya sabía de su presencia, despues de todo eran casi héroes profesionales. Solo atinó a sentarse suavemente junto a él, sin decir nada.

— ¿Viniste hasta aquí para sentarte a mi lado?

— Midoriya... lo siento.

— ¿De qué te estás disculpando, exactamente? ¿De hacer que pelee con Kacchan, de besarme sin mi permiso, de planear todo a nuestras espaldas con sus amigos? — Midoriya estaba claramente enfadado.

— Me disculpo por todo. — dijo el bicolor suspirando y mirando al suelo — Todo lo que sucedió, lo siento. En verdad manejamos mal todo el asunto.

— Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho...

— ¿Eso habría cambiado lo que sientes por Bakugo? — cuestionó irónico.

— ¿Y TU QUÉ SABES? — Midoriya no se quedaba atrás respondiendo cuando el enfado era notorio — ¿Lees el futuro? ¿Acaso sabrías cómo iría a sentirme?

— Te lo diré ahora, entonces. Aun que ya lo sabes: me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti, Midoriya. Déjalo, yo seré mejor.

— Me lastimaste, Todoroki.

— Y pasaré mi vida enmendándolo, si me dejas. — reprochó — Si no sientes nada por mí, sólo me haré a un lado. Pero tu y yo sabemos que en ese beso estábamos envolviéndonos. — ante este último comentario Midoriya abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró todo sonrojado a Todoroki.

— ¡O-oye! — gritó — Tienes muchas agallas al venir para decir esas cosas.

Todoroki sonrió al ver que el tono de Midoriya regresaba a la normalidad de siempre. Lo tomó de la mano, se acercó y lo besó.

— Quédate conmigo... — el semblante del bicolor no podía estar mas serio.

— M-me... quedaré contigo. — Todoroki abrió los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras — Pensé que te habías cruzado con Kacchan y por eso estabas aquí. Pensé que ya habías entendido mi decisión.

Fue en ese momento que el doble quirk se percató de que su rival ya no lo era. De pronto estaba muy preocupado. ¿Había pasado lo que Kirishima temía? ¿El único lastimado aquí era Bakugo?

— Oye — Midoriya lo trajo a la tierra nuevamente — Sé lo que estás pensando. Kacchan y yo hablamos un par de horas. Al principio fue todo tenso... le recriminé su charla con Kirishima, que de seguro ya sabes lo que hablaron, le pedí que no me tocara... le dije que estaba avergonzado de que nos hayan oído... siendo íntimos. — el chico se encogía de la vergüenza al pronunciar estas palabras — Está de mas decir que él me gritó, yo lloré y luego él también lloró. Cuando me preguntó si había sentido algo cuando me besaste... yo no pude responder que no. Eso terminó todo entre nosotros.

— Hice... hice algo horrible. — reflexionó Todoroki con dolor en el pecho.

— No... sólo sacaste a luz la verdad. Yo también tenía preguntas y se las hice. Sabía que nada había sucedido entre Kirishima y él, pero la charla que escuché entre ellos me decía todo lo contrario. Lo confronté y terminó dudando hasta de lo que él mismo sentía. — cuando Midoriya dijo esto Todoroki sintió un cálido rayo de esperanza en su pecho. — En fin... Kacchan decidió hacerse a un lado para que yo fuera felíz, pero espero... creo que también lo hizo por sí mismo.

— Es un verdadero hombre.

— Lo es... — suspiró Midoriya.

— ¿... quieres pasear? — invitó extendiendo la mano al levantarse el bicolor.

— ¿Me invitas a una cita después de toda esta locura? — rió el chico de pelo verde.

— Vamos — sonrió.

* * *

Bakugo observó cómo el bastardo doble quirk corría en dirección a alguien a quien él ya había perdido.

Una nostalgia invadió su pecho y entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Estaba apunto de llorar, así que se dio la vuelta para regresar a los dormitorios. Ya no había nada que hacer con esos sentimientos, no había vuelta atrás: él se había hecho a un lado.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras camino a su piso y se cruzó con Tokoyami, que estaba saliendo muy arreglado a alguna parte.

— Oh, hola Bakugo. — saludó.

— Hola.

Tokoyami siguió de largo, pero este corto diálogo bastó para alertar a Sero, que había regresado a su habitación por un abrigo y por suerte escuchó antes de regresar a la habitación de Ashido que Bakugo estaba por volver.

Salió y aceleró su paso lo mas cautelosamente.

— Chicos — dijo entrando en la habitación de la chica rosa — Bakugo está en su habitación.

— No jodas — dijo Kaminari al verlo entrar — ¿Crees que encontró a Midoriya antes que Todoroki?

— Han pasado mas de dos horas... — señaló Ashido.

Kirishima los miraba atentamente a ver si alguno sugería algo. De pronto le llega un mensaje. Era una foto.

— No jodas, viejo — dijo con el móvil en la mano — parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Volteó el móvil y les mostró una foto que el bicolor le había enviado, junto a Midoriya, juntos comiendo Taiyaki. Aun que el chico de cabello verde tenía los ojos llorosos, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviese pasándola bien.

Todos se sorprendieron muy animados. Algo bueno habían logrado.

— Debes ir a ver a Bakugo ahora — insistió Kaminari.

— ¡Ve, ve! — insistía ahora la chica rosa.

Kirishima se paró con muchísimo ánimo y salió de prisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando que sus sentimientos también fuesen correspondidos.

Allí estaba ahora. Frente a la puerta de Bakugo. Titubeó una vez antes de tocar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego oyó la voz del cenizo responder.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo... ¿puedo pasar? — el pelirrojo ya tenía una mano en la manija de la puerta.

— NO. — sentenció el cenizo al otro lado.

Kirishima se quedó mudo. No se esperaba esa reacción.

— ¿N-... no?

— No puedes pasar. Piérdete.

— Bakugo, necesitamos hablar — dijo acercándose a la puerta para ser escuchado.

— Yo no tengo NADA que hablar contigo.

Kirishima no supo qué responder. Al no oír nada al otro lado, pensó en abrir la puerta por sí mismo, pero algo en su mente lo detuvo. La situación no estaba como para invadir ahora la privacidad del otro.

Regresó a su habitación en vez de volver a la de su amiga Ashido. Se sentó en la cama, pegado a la pared, sabiendo que Bakugo estaría allí, tan sólo separados por concreto.

Podía oír la nariz del cenizo gotear: estaba llorando. Muy levemente, pero lo hacía. Decidió que esa pared que antes los había alejado y luego separado sería el medio para disculparse ahora.

— Sabes, Bakugo — dijo acostándose con el rostro hacia la pared — no sé si te lo dije pero... lo único lindo que escuché a través de ésta pared fue tu respiración al dormir.

Del otro lado no había respuesta, pero aún podía oír un tierno sollozo.

— Aun que me di cuenta mucho antes que te amo. — continuó explicando el pelirrojo — Irónicamente, comencé a oír todo a través de este muro cuando tú ya estabas besándote con alguien que no era yo. — al recordarlo le dolió el pecho — Pero aún así... haber oído un poco tu respiración... como si ambos durmiésemos juntos, eso fue...

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al cenizo y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Cuando lo hizo, su móvil cayó de su cama y alertó de su movimiento a Kirishima.

El pelirrojo escuchó un ruido y supo que Bakugo había reaccionado de alguna forma. Eso lo alentó a continuar hablando, ahora sentado también.

— Quiero verte. — al otro lado aun no había respuesta — Vamos, Bakugo... en verdad quiero verte. Quiero decirte cosas... hacerte cosas... — nuevamente escuchaba algún tipo de ruido.

Esas palabras habían hecho a Bakugo saltar de la cama como gato mojado. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar hacer algún ruido. Esto sólo alentó a Kirishima a continuar con sus palabras y voz seductora.

— Bakugo... sé que estás enfadado, sé que tal vez no puedas perdonarme, pero te deseo, por lo menos... por lo menos quiero tenerte una vez en mis brazos.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mi, maldito, una vez? — al decir esto el cenizo sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría a sus espaldas.

— ¡Claro que no quiero que sea una sola vez!

— ¡PERO QUE HACES AQUI! — explotó entre vergüenza y enojo — Vete antes de que te mate, cabeza de pincho.

— No me iré. Voy a acercarme ahora, Bakugo.

— Te lo advierto, Kirishima, no seas imbécil. No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— No vine a hablar. — tras decir esto, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta detrás de sí y en unos segundos estuvo a la altura del rostro de Bakugo.

— ¡M-maldito...! — Bakugo ya estaba entrecerrando su puño para hacerlo estallar en la cara de su oponente, pero le tomó ambas manos por sorpresa y las bajó para ver su rostro.

— No vamos a hablar, Bakugo. — al finalizar esa frase, simplemente lo besó en los labios. Kirishima corrió el riesgo de ser fulminado por el quirk del cenizo, pero nada sucedió. Separó su rostro y lo miró unos segundos. — Tienes los ojos rojos, Bakugo...

— ... maldito... ¿quién crees que eres...? — se mordió el labio y puso una cara de profunda tristeza, la cual estremeció a Kirishima al verlo — Escuchas mi intimidad, me tomas por idiota pretendiendo que no sabes nada, te alías con ese bastardo mitad y mitad... — Bakugo ahora apoyaba su frente en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo, que atónito lo escuchaba — y luego te crees con el derecho de venir aquí, exigiendo cosas...

— Bakugo...

— Yo estaba bien. ¿En verdad lo tenías que arruinar? — las palabras de Bakugo se sentían como dagas en el cuerpo de Kirishima. — Y todos ustedes... tiraron al maldito de Deku a los brazos de ese bastardo. Espero que estén felices.

Había escuchado todo lo que el cenizo tenía para decir... y se sentía culpable. Pero en verdad creía que podía enmendarlo todo y a eso apostaría. Tomó a Bakugo por los hombros y se fundieron en un profundo beso que hizo a ambos suspirar. Acarició con una mano la cintura del explosivo y con la otra su pelo. Se separó luego de que les faltó el aire.

— Bakugo... dime que no sientes nada cuando te beso y me haré a un lado.


	9. Verdaderos sentimientos

[...] — Bakugo... dime que no sientes nada cuando te beso y me haré a un lado.

Kirishima en verdad se la había jugado con esa frase, pero el explosivo aún no le dirigía la mirada, a pesar de tenerlo justo en sus narices.

El pelirrojo iba a besarlo una vez mas, pero fue interrumpido. Bakugo se sentó al borde de la cama y se tomó un segundo para responder.

— Siento... yo siento algo.

— S-solo... — Kirishima titubeó esperanzado — ¿Solo... algo? — se sonrrojó y besó a Bakugo tirando un poco mas su cuerpo sobre el del otro. — Dime... dime lo que sientes. Te diré lo que yo siento también.

Bakugo ahora se dejaba tocar en el rostro por ambas manos de Kirishima. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser cada vez más calientes y pesadas. El pelirrojo trataba de ir lo mas lento posible, no quería hacer ningún movimiento que detuviera la docilidad de su amado. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, entre besos y carias, pero se detuvo delicadamente.

— No... no puedo seguir si no me respondes.

— Kirishima...

— No, de verdad. No quiero que esto sea sólo el calor del momento... Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, Bakugo. Quiero saber lo que tu sientes...

— Tsk. — chistó sonriendo — ¿Lo que siento? Yo... estoy enfadado. Si fueras alguien mas, ya te habría volado la cara en mil pedazos, por maldito entrometido...

— ... pero? — dijo con una burlona sonrisa humilde y llena de esperanza.

— Aaaah... — suspiró Bakugo cansado y aún sonrojado — Pero eres tu. También me gustas. Pero quiero al maldito nerd, lo quiero y no sé si voy a olvidar lo que siento por él pronto, Kirishima.

Esas palabras fueron como una apuñalada. Sintió por un segundo que todo estaba perdido, pero sabía que todo ese melodrama no podía ser en vano.

— YO voy a ser el que te haga olvidar.

— Diosss, ¡qué insistente eres, cabeza de pinches!

— Ya me dijiste que te gusto, eso me basta. — diciendo esto empujó a Bakugo completamente hacia atrás obligándolo a estar totalmente recostado — No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y ser tu amigo desde pequeños, no puedo desafiar tu fuerza, ni convertirme en tu obstáculo, ni nada de lo que Midoriya causó en ti, pero... — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una atónita mirada de Bakugo, con los ojos con pocas lágrimas. — Dios, ¿dije algo malo...?

— No, yo sólo... me di cuenta de algo. No tiene importancia. — dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo — No recuerdo... haberte dicho que pararas.

Kirishima no recordaba haberse sentido así de emocionado nunca en la vida. Los brazos de Bakugo envueltos en su cuello, su docilidad, su rostro así de cerca, todo lo estaba mareando y exitando.

Continuó besando al cenizo en los labios, metiendo ahora su lengua profundizando así el calor que sentían. Comenzó a meter las manos debajo de la playera de Bakugo y le rozó los pezones con sus pulgares. Sintió como el otro se arqueaba de placer y ahora lo soltaba del cuello para poner las manos en su pecho y apretar su ropa. Kirishima entendió esto como una señal y se separó para quitarse todo de la cintura para arriba.

El cenizo ahora sentía la piel desnuda del pelirrojo y se excitó, su ropa comenzaba a molestarlo en su erección. Abrió las piernas y el cuerpo de Kirishima estaba igual de caliente que él. Fue entonces cuando sintió como una mano se metía en su pantalón y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Bakugo se llevó un puño a la boca cuando sintió que su pene comenzaba a mojarse. Al sentir un cosquilleo se mordió un poco los nudillos. Kirishima bajó hasta su cintura para bajarle los pantalones y luego meterse su duro miembro en la boca.

Los gemidos del cenizo inundaban ahora la habitación. Recordó que se oía todo allí, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento, sino a quien tenía entre las piernas. Kirishima solo se quitaba el miembro de la boca para morder los torneados muslos que tenía en el rostro. Se notaba que Bakugo disfrutaba de un poco de dolor, así que puso las manos detrás de la espalda baja del cenizo, levantando en ese movimiento la pelvis de éste hacia su boca y lo mordió en esa zona sensualmente.

— Kirishima... qué... que crees que haces, maldito... — dijo envuelto en placer.

— Di mi nombre. — dijo el pelirrojo quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa de la cintura para abajo — Di mi nombre mientras te haga mío. — Metió dos dedos dentro de la boca del cenizo mientras metía su lengua también.

La saliva se duplicó y Kirishima llevó ambos dedos hacia la entrada de Bakugo. El último se retorció de placer, con ansias y miedo de lo que estaba por suceder.

— Eijiro... — pronunció.

— Katsuki... — mientras decía con confianza el nombre de su amante introdujo un dedo, oyendo gemidos que suplicaban que continuara a pesar del dolor. Movió de adentro hacia afuera y luego introdujo el otro dedo y continuó con ese ritmo.

Todo en Bakugo se veía exquisito: sus torneados músculos que sudaban un poco y sensualmente, su piel llena de cicatrices extremadamente masculinas, su entrada rosa y su duro y erecto sexo. El pelirrojo se dispuso a penetrarlo y enseguida recordó...

— DEMONIOS.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Bakugo lo miró confundido.

— N-no... no puede ser, no traje condones. ¡Perdón! Es que no planificaba que nosotros...

— Tsk. Olvídalo, no me va a pasar esto de nuevo — el cenizo se sentó levemente, quitándose la playera y tomó otra vez por el cuello al pelirrojo. — Solo... olvídalo. Ven.

Kirishima se abalanzó sobre él bruscamente por la emoción. Colocó sus manos en los muslos de Bakugo, levantándole las piernas para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros y dejar al descubierto la mojada entrada que estaba a punto de penetrar. Tomó su erecto pene con la mano y se apoyó, empujando suavemente. Cuando la punta entró Bakugo largó un fuerte gemido de dolor.

En ese momento el cenizo extendió los brazos queriendo sentir cerca a su amante. Kirishima se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando vio debajo suyo a su compañero y sólo pudo acceder a ese desesperado pedido implícito apoyando todo su cuerpo encima del otro y haciendo la penetración lo más profunda posible.

— Ah... Eijiro... — Bakugo abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo — Eijiro...

Kirishima tenía el rostro pegado al del otro y se ponía cada vez más duro al sentir al oído cómo llamaba su nombre una y otra vez. Puso la boca en los pezones rosas del de abajo, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos. Los gritos de placer del cenizo le indicaban que ese dulce dolor podía intensificarse un poco más aún...

— Voy a darte vuelta — anunció el pelirrojo despegando su cuerpo — y te voy a hacer gozar, Katsuki...

— Tsk. — Bakugo se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero hizo caso dócilmente.

Kirishima lo tomó por las nalgas y lo abrió como si ya lo hubiesen hecho cientos de veces. Apoyó su miembro en la entrada de manera suave, pero al penetrar lo hizo duro y brusco. Bakugo dejó caer su pecho en la cama, dejando arriba solo su trasero y comenzó a sentir cómo el pelirrojo lo embestía una y otro vez.

Al dejar de tomarlo por las nalgas, Kirishima decidió llevar sus manos a la parte inferior de los muslos de su amante y lo abrió aún mas. En ese momento sintió como si estuviera a punto de venirse, pero quería el mismo placer para Bakugo. Sacó su pene y apoyó una mano en la espalda baja del otro, empujándolo en señal para que bajara también, dejándolo totalmente acostado boca abajo.

Volvió a penetrar al cenizo, ahora con sus cuerpos bien pegados el uno con el otro. Bakugo sentía el pecho caliente de Kirishima en su espalda y cómo a pesar del peso de éste quería seguir moviendo las caderas para alcanzar el clímax.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban de las embestidas mojadas y duras, llenas de placer, el explosivo tenía las manos hechas puños; enseguida notó como Kirishima colocó sus manos sobre las suyas y las apretó en señal de venirse dentro suyo.

— Katsuki... juntos...

— Eijiro... — fue diciendo el nombre de su amante que sintió todo mojándose por dentro. El calor del semen del pelirrojo hizo que se viniera de placer mientras recibía una última y violenta embestida.

Kirishima aguardó unos momentos, aún dentro de Bakugo. Sostuvo su aún duro miembro al salir y se colocó de costado, mirando a los ojos al otro. Pensó en qué decir, mientras sólo se podían escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones. En ese momento, Bakugo se puso de costado también, mirándolo a los ojos y sonrió de costado como siempre.

— No sabes qué decir, ¿verdad, cabeza de puerco espín?

— Katsuki... — al ver sonreír a su ahora amante se dio cuenta de que casi nada había cambiado y sintió seguridad.

— Yo tampoco sé qué decir, así que supongo que está bien. — el cenizo le dio la espalda y así le dio la oportunidad de acercarse y abrazarlo por detrás.

— En verdad lo lamento, yo...

— Sólo... cállate. — sentenció Bakugo — Mis verdaderos sentimientos... son estos. Los mismos que los tuyos y no me hagas repetirlo ni explicarlo porque en verdad te voy a partir la madre.

Esas palabras fueron casi mágicas para el pelirrojo. No quería arruinarlo y en su mente solo sentía una voz que le decía "no la cagues, no la cagues...". Se levantó de golpe, extendiendo una mano hacia Bakugo con una sonrisa.

— Prepararé el baño, ¿vienes?

— Ja... claro.


	10. Plan exitoso

El chico de cabello verde se fregó los ojos con el puño. Su nuevo novio había tomado una foto unos minutos antes y se la había enviado al _squad_ en señal de que todo estaba bien ya, por lo menos de su lado.

Aún estaba preocupado por su amigo y ahora ex pareja; caminaba con el bicolor disfrutando del parque pero estaba un poco distraído. Claro que su nuevo novio lo notó enseguida, pero ya tenía una sensual solución en mente para tanta distracción.

— Deberíamos regresar. — sugirió Todoroki.

— ¿Eh? Pero aún es temprano, ¿estás seguro?

— Claro que estoy seguro. Estás distraído y eso debe ser porque aún estás pensando en Bakugo — al decir esto Midoriya hizo una cara de tremenda preocupación — Tranquilo, no lo estoy malinterpretando, sé que probablemente estás preocupado porque quieres saber si sucedió algo bueno entre él y Kirishima. Yo también muero de ganas de saber, así es que por eso estoy sugiriendo regresar a los dormitorios.

El chico de ojos verdes se sintió aliviado ante la comprensión de Todoroki y asintió sonrientemente.

Se tomaron de las manos y regresaron camino hacia el tren que los llevaría a casa. El tren iba relativamente vacío así que pudieron sentarse uno al lado del otro y descansar. Midoriya apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del bicolor, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente, pero lo hizo con tanta naturalidad que a su novio le pareció tierno, por lo cual se quedó inmóvil aprovechando el lindo momento.

— Su plan... — dijo Midoriya en voz baja — ¿crees que haya salido bien?

— Creo que sabremos eso al llegar. — respondió pensativo — Cuando lleguemos, hagamos una pequeña parada en la habitación de Ashido antes de ir a mi habitación. Así sabremos lo que ellos nos cuenten.

— De acuerdo... ESPERA. QUÉ.

— Dije que hagamos una pequeña parada en- —

— ¡No te pedí que lo repitas, ya te oí! — exclamó completamente sonrojado Midoriya al analizar bien la propuesta del bicolor. — ¿Como que... vamos a ir a tu habitación?

— Oh. — pensó con esa inerte expresión de siempre — Entonces, ¿prefieres que vayamos a tu habitación?

— N-NO ME REFIERO A ESO. — los nervios no le permitían dejar de sonrojarse. — Es que... no me preguntaste... — señaló apenado mirando al piso.

— Oh... lo siento. ¿Quieres continuar lo del otro día en mi habitación o en la tuya?

— En verdad eres horrible con las sutilezas, eh...

Antes de que terminaran esa conversación ya estaban en la parada de su destino. El corto camino de regreso fue duro para Midoriya: pensar en la felicidad de su ex y en lo que posiblemente su actual novio quería hacerle.

Se quitaron los zapatos antes de entrar y enseguida se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica rosa. A Todoroki ya se le había hecho la costumbre de entrar sin tocar.

Sero se encontraba en la cama de Ashido con una notebook encima, Ashido y Kaminari estaban sentados en el piso con una pila de mangas shojo, leyendo. Todos esbozaron grandes sonrisas al verlos entrar juntos al doble _quirk_ y a su nuevo novio.

— ¡QUE BUENO VERLOS! ¡FELICIDADES! — la chica rosa se le abalanzó con un abrazo a Todoroki encima; él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico y era bastante reticente, pero se habían vuelto mas cercanos esos últimos días y le devolvió el abrazo sutilmente. — ¡Qué genial es verlos al fin juntos!

— Midoriya, disculpa todo este lío — dijo Sero a lo lejos — Sólo queríamos lo mejor para todos.

— Está bien, chicos, no se preocupen... — respondió aún distraído y ansioso — ¿Saben algo... de Kacchan?

— Siéntense — dijo Kaminari quitando algunos mangas del camino — Kirishima salió hace mas o menos una hora para la habitación de Bakugo.

— Entonces regresó aquí — dijo Todoroki recordando su encuentro — Ya veo... eso es bueno.

— Kirishima aún no nos ha envíado ningún mensaje — dijo Ashido revisando su móvil — puede que sea un poco imprudente, pero voy a escribirle ahora.

En ese momento se oyó cómo vibraba algo y todos voltearon buscando de dónde provenía el sonido.

— Es el mío, chicos — dijo el rubio levantando la mano — Oh, cielos... — aún tenía el móvil en la mano y dejaba llenos de intriga a todos. Sonrió y permaneció en silencio.

— OH POR FAVOR, KAMINARI — Midoriya no aguantó y gritó golpeando la mesa.

— Perdón, perdón jaja — volteó el móvil mostrando una foto — parece que tenemos otro ganador.

— Oh, vaya — la chica rosa se tapaba con una mano la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía al ver a Bakugo cubierto con tan solo una toalla, en la cama junto a Kirishima.

— No parece haber posado para esa foto jeje — dijo Sero inclinándose para ver — Espero que Bakugo jamás sepa que la tomó y nosotros la vimos.

— Dios... — suspiró Midoriya al ver la foto.

— Oye, anímate, ¿no era esto lo que esperabas? — dijo Kaminari al oír su suspiro.

— No es eso, solo que... espero que hayan recordado que se oye TODO en esa habitación.

Todos se miraron y pensaron el pobre Shoji que todo este tiempo debía haber escuchado cada cosa de la telenovela que habían generado.

— Bueno, qué incómodo. — señaló Sero — Lo hecho, hecho está. No salió todo perfecto, pero los resultados han sido óptimos. Somos geniales.

— Somos más que geniales, somos como los mejores amigos de los protagonistas de este shojo — dijo el rubio levantando en el rostro de Hanta uno de sus mangas.

— Ya, ya, no te emociones tanto.

— Deberíamos irnos — dijo Todoroki mirando a su novio — si Bakugo y Kirishima ya están bien, en cualquier momento vendrá Bakugo a gritarles a estos — dijo refiriéndose al _squad_ — y su última amenaza fue que me iba a arrancar el alma, así que prefiero no estar cuando aparezca.

— Es una buena idea — dijo ingenuamente Midoriya sin notar que el bicolor sólo quería conducirlo a su habitación — Vamos, entonces. No quiero que Kacchan nos grite.

Midoriya se levantó primero y salió por la puerta inocentemente luego de saludar al resto, el bicolor lo siguió con una sonrisa cómplice del _squad_ que lo miraba también sonriendo consciente de sus intenciones.

— ¿Cómo es que nos metimos en todo este lío y ninguno de nosotros tuvo sexo, eh?

— ¡Kaminari! — le gritó Ashido.

— ¡Solo decía!

* * *

Le tomó unos segundos procesar el hecho de que acababa de salir por esa puerta junto con su nuevo novio, quedándose solos los dos en el pasillo. Estaba caminando delante de él, pero... ¿hacia dónde, exactamente?

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó como para decir algo, pero su boca se encontró invadida en menos de un segundo por la del bicolor. Sentía ambas manos de su novio apretando su trasero y levantándolo un poco con fuerza. Era la primera vez que se besaban así, incluso la primera vez que se habían besado había tenido menos intensidad que ésta. Los labios de Todoroki se deslizaron por el costado de su cuello; besos con fuerza iban dejándole marcas bastante notorias de un momento al otro. Ya sentía cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían ante todas esas caricias invasoras. Las manos de Midoriya estaban inmóviles en el pecho de su novio, pero las de éste último ahora escalaban su espalda por debajo de la ropa. Fue en ese momento que decidió que debían parar y separó sus rostros con prisa.

— ¡Estamos en el pasillo! — susurró demandante.

— Entonces, ¿tu habitación o la mía?

— ...

— La mía entonces. — Todoroki levantó a su pequeño novio en sus brazos y como si fueran recién casados lo condujo hasta su habitación. Pensó que Midoriya iba a protestar al haberlo levantado de esa forma, pero éste solo se tapó el rostro con ambas manos con mucha verguenza.

Él no dijo nada porque entendió la falta de protesta del pequeño como si aceptara su invitación.

Al entrar lo recostó en el futón que tenía preparado y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de levantarse por unos momentos.

— No estés nervioso...

— ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO LO ESTÉ?

— ¿Dejo la luz prendida? — Todoroki no hacía caso a las protestas de Midoriya y miraba el interruptor esperando una respuesta — ¿bueno?

— ... sólo... apágala. — dijo su novio rendido — Aunque me gustaría no estar completamente a oscuras... quiero verte — al decir esto estaba realmente apenado pero llenaba de ternura el corazón del bicolor.

— No te preocupes, tengo algo — Todoroki abrió un armario corredizo y sacó de dentro una lámpara rectangular de papel. — esto servirá.

Midoriya se sonrojó una vez que apagaron las luces y prendieron la lámpara. Su luz era tenue y cálida. Los iluminaba lo suficiente como para verse el uno al otro y hacía realmente romántico al ambiente.

Todoroki se sentó en el _tatami_ junto al futón en donde había colocado a su novio. Fue acercándose sutilmente hasta el rostro de Midoriya. Éste último cerró los ojos para recibir un beso cuando lo vio acercarse y eso mismo fue lo que hizo. Enseguida se separó y lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

— Yo también estoy nervioso — al confesarle esto al chico de ojos verdes ambos se sonrojaron mirando hacia abajo. — No sé si tu y Bakugo llegaron a...

— Oye...

— Perdón, no debí haber mencionado eso. Somos solo tu y yo ahora, no me importa realmente lo que hayas hecho antes y...

— Oye — interrumpió Midoriya a su redundante novio — no... no lo hicimos.

— Bromeas.

— No, no bromeo — explicó apenado con dificultad — Todo el asunto del plan de ustedes se interpuso una y otra vez y nosotros no... bueno, hicimos cosas, pero... no llegamos tan lejos.

Todoroki ya no podía ocultar su emoción. Seguro, le molestaba que Bakugo y su precioso hubieran hecho "cosas", pero AÚN tenía el terreno virgen. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido y ya no podía esperar más. Pretendía borrar todas esas memorias sexuales que había tenido Midoriya con su ex y las remplazaría con nuevas de ellos.

Le tomó el rostro al pequeño y lo besó intensamente, tumbándolo hacia atrás, colocándose en un segundo sobre él. Podía sentir los nervios de ambos, pero ya no importaba nada. Se arrodilló unos segundos para quitarse la remera y dejar su torso desnudo.

— También quiero sentir tu piel — diciendo esto también dejó en cuero a Midoriya.

Al hacer esto volvió a besarlo y sintió su piel contra la de su amante. El chico de pelo verde parecía cómodo con la situación; también sus manos recorrían la espalda del bicolor hasta que llegaron a su pantalón y comenzó a tirarlo hacia abajo. Esto excitó tremendamente a Todoroki y terminó por quitarse toda la ropa, dejando expuesta una hinchada erección que hizo sonrojar a su pareja hasta las orejas. Tímidamente también se quitó el resto de su ropa, haciendo que Todoroki se impacientara aún mas. Se taparon dentro del futón, sólo se veían sus siluetas moviéndose.

Midoriya abrió las piernas y dejó que Todoroki se acostara sobre él, haciendo así que sus penes se encontraran así podían comenzar a masturbarse. El doble quirk tomó en una de sus manos ambos miembros y juntó sus mojadas puntas, haciendo que su pareja gimiera de placer. Midoriya colocó sus manos en la nuca de su novio: quería volver a besarlo y le estaba dando la señal. Todoroki comprendió y volvieron a besarse intensamente mientras él continuaba masturbando a ambos. Sus penes se mojaban cada vez mas, sus lenguas ardían de calor y placer.

El bicolor comenzó a bajar al separarse de los labios del otro y metió su lengua en la virgen entrada de su novio, sin soltar su pene y sin dejar de masturbarlo tampoco.

El pequeño comenzó a retorcerse, a arquear cada vez más la espalda al momento de sentir la lengua de Todoroki dentro de él. Solo podía tomar la almohada y apretarla fuertemente con sus manos. Estaba conteniendo su voz por la mala experiencia con la otra habitación y sus gemidos sonaban a quejidos. Su novio se percató y paró unos momentos de darle sexo oral.

— Aquí no se escucha — suspiró agitadamente — déjame oír tus gemidos, por favor... Izuku.

Al llamarlo por su nombre hizo que Midoriya se sonrojara como nunca antes. Aún tenía el rostro del bicolor entre sus muslos, pero se sentó y lo tomó por las mejillas.

— Shoto... ya no quiero esperar. Tómame.

Todoroki se desesperó al oír ese ruego e hizo que su novio se diera vuelta; lo hizo inclinarse y continuó metiendo un dedo dentro, aún lamiendo su entrada.

Midoriya se estremeció y soltó todos los gemidos que tenía guardados en su pecho. Sentía como la lengua del bicolor ya no estaba dentro, sino que estaba lamiéndolo por detrás como si fuera una paleta de helado. Esto lo hacía apretar cada vez más los puños y se sentía muy impaciente. Su pene goteaba como si fuera a venirse en cualquier momento.

— Tócate — le susurró Todoroki viendo su mojado miembro — quiero ver cómo te tocas para mí...

— Shoto... — gimió masturbándose, haciendo caso al pedido de su excitado amante. — No aguanto... por favor...

Todoroki no podía creer la vista que tenía y comenzó a masturbarse también. Midoriya sentía lo que su novio hacía y trató de acercar sus caderas hacia su miembro erecto. El bicolor continuó sacudiendo el pene, chorreando cada vez más sobre la entrada del pequeño.

Ambos estaban por venirse, asique bajaron un poco el ritmo. Todoroki paró y dejó que Midoriya se arrodillara, aún sentado y se acercó por detrás a él.

— Voy a penetrarte — al decir esto tomó un condón que tenía debajo del futón.

Al avisarle, Midoriya abrió con ambas manos sus nalgas dejando paso al miembro caliente que comenzó a empujar el doble quirk hacia dentro de su cuerpo.

Al principio solo entró la punta, pero Todoroki tomó su miembro con una mano y lo hizo entrar y salir un par de veces en un delicado movimiento pélvico, haciendo que una última embestida la permitiera entrar por completo en el cuerpo de su novio.

Midoriya soltó un tremendo gemido y estuvo a punto de hincarse de placer, pero el bicolor lo tomó por el pecho desde atrás, sosteniéndolo derecho y comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, embistiéndolo con fuerza.

— Aaah... Shoto... así... me gusta.

— ¿Te gusta, así...? — cada vez que oía pedir por más a Midoriya su erección se hinchaba y parecía que iba a explotar. — Izuku... — lamía la nuca de su amante al decir su nombre.

El chico de cabello verde sentía como la mano que su amante tenía en su cintura lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Su pene entraba y salía desesperadamente, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de marcas de amor... estaban por terminar y allí supo que era el momento de mirar a su novio a los ojos.

— Shoto... quiero verte — suplicó.

Enseguida sintió como su novio quitaba el miembro de adentro suyo. Sin perder tiempo, se colocó boca arriba y el doble quirk volvió a estar sobre él. Midoriya abrió sensualmente las piernas, colocando las manos por detrás sobre sus muslos. Todoroki estaba arrodillado viendo el sensual espectáculo: su novio se abría para recibirlo dentro una vez mas. Con impaciencia atendió ese llamado implícito y aún arrodillado, con ambas manos en el estómago de Midoriya, lo penetró fuertemente.

— ¡Aaah, Shoooto...! — los gemidos podían oírse en toda la habitación — Así, así... Quítate el condón... — esa frase hizo que el bicolor abriera los ojos como platos.

Todoroki estaba rendido ante las súplicas de su amante. Paró unos segundos, se quitó el condón aventándolo a cualquier lado y volvió a penetrar a su novio. Entraba y salía del cuerpo del otro de manera errática y brusca; quien establecía el ritmo era Midoriya... o más bien sus caderas, que se movían de arriba hacia abajo pidiendo aún mas. Su estómago se veía sensualmente mojado por su propio pene y su entrada estaba toda húmeda gracias a lo que hacía el bicolor.

Mientras mas se retorcía de placer, su entrada se apretaba más alrededor del pene de su novio.

Todoroki se recostó completamente sobre él y lo besó en la boca una y otra vez.

— Shoto... me vengo...

— Yo también... juntos, Izuku...

— Shoto... — Midoriya arqueó su espalda y arañó la del bicolor al momento de sentir su caliente semen derramándose dentro suyo — Shoto... te amo, Shoto.

— Te amo, Izuku... — se había venido, pero se adentraba aún mas en su novio, que aún no dejaba de hincar sus uñas en su espalda.

Besó en el cuello y en la frente al pequeño y ambos se sonrieron agitados. Se besaron un poco más y Todoroki comenzó a excitarse de nuevo aun dentro de Midoriya.

— ¡Oye! — le reclamó.

— Perdón, perdón — dijo el bicolor saliendo de dentro y colocándose a un costado. — Date vuelta, déjame abrazarte.

— Buen intento, Shoto. Me voy a quedar así, quiero verte a los ojos.

— Estoy felíz de tenerte, al fin...

— También yo... — suspiró el peliverde — Aunque su plan fue muy estúpido, todo resultó, de alguna forma. Supongo.

— Estuvimos GENIALES — peleó el bicolor.

— De qué hablas, su plan fue totalmente estúpido. Casi todo termina mal.

— No, el resultado fue óptimo, todos fuimos felices al final. Excepto Kaminari, que se debe estar preguntando cómo es que luego de tanta molestia se quedó sin tener sexo. Pero en fin... fue un plan exitoso.

— Supongo — rió Midoriya al pensar en el rubio.

— ¿Vamos a ver si Bakugo ya les gritó?

— Vamos.

FIN ~


End file.
